Remember Me
by OldRivalShippingLvr
Summary: Drew finds himslef on a mysterious cloud with a mysterious girl, only to find out he is dead. But can this girl give him a second chance to do everything over again the right way? CONTESTSHIPPING! MAYXDREW! FOREVER! -Longshot Rated T cuz of death
1. Angel of Second Chances

**Me: My second Oneshot ever! Acually i started makign this BEFORE Eight years but...haha it was put on hold for awhile. So if its not as good sorry. It was acually one of my first fics.**

**Bethany: Pssh. Can we just stop. I hate pokemon...**

**Me: Bethany go away your ruinign the mood!**

**Bethany: Yay. I can leave :P**

**Me: Grrr. Anyway. 'Oldrivalshippinglvr does not own pokemon or any of the characters.'**

**Bethany: And she never will...**

**Me: I thought you were gonna leave!**

**Emily: ...Sigh...**

* * *

Chapter One

The bitter cold rain poured down on my face, mixed with all the blood and tears that formed around my eyes. Was this it? Was I really dying? I was only sixteen, I couldn't die. I had to much to live for. Contests, My Pokemon…and then there was that one name that flowed threw my mind as my hand hit the ground and I took my last breath...

_May Maple_

**OoOoOo**

I opened my eyes. I was laying on a cloud. "Ugh. I have to be dreaming." I blinked a few times and then it finally came to me that this was no dream. The night that I laid on the mountain concrete was just to real. This wasn't a dream. I was dead. I would never get to tell the girl I love, how much she means to me.

"_Correct! You are right! This is no dream, mister." _I jumped as a voice came from the air. I had to be imagining things. Nobody was there. The only thing around me were clouds.

"Wow. I am really out of it. Im hearing things now." I said to myself, rubbing the temples on my head.

"_Oh, I forgot! You cant see me because you haven't fully crossed over! Ugh. I always forget! Now I havta go into human form! One sec!"_ It was the same voice, a female voice. But where was it coming from?

Suddenly a cloud of orange smoke came in front of me and a short girl appeared in front of me.

"_Yola! (A/N YES YOLA!) Im Kelly. And you don't havta tell me your name because I already know. Your Drew Hayden? Am I right?"_ This girl, she was about 4.8 feet, had short green and gold hair. Her nails were painted green and orange. She had on a white tank top and orange rockstar gloves, and she had on a jean skirt with orange tights down to her knee's.

"Ya…that's my name but…Where am I exactly?" I was so lost. I hoped this small girl could answer my questions.

"_Oh…Well, if you already didn't know…your like... dead."_ The words stung my ears. I should have anticipated the fact that I was no longer living..._ "And this is the Cloud Sanctuary. This is where people go before they go to heaven forever, and its also my home." _She said the last part kind of saldy. There was a smile on her face but it was fake. Her eyes told me everything. They were full of sadness...

"So…I'm dead? Really? That's…disappointing. And…Im going to heaven? For good?" It then finally clicked. I was never going to be able to tell May that I love her. She probably doesn't even know I'm dead. I'll just be the boy who disappeared, and May will probably end up with that good for nothing trainer she's always with. Ugh, how much I wanted to strangle him. I can already see her curled up in his arms...

No. I wouldn't let that happen. Dead or not.

"_Ya…but…You know... You could have a…if you say…second chance, ya know?" _She stuck her hands behind her back and swung from side to side, looking down at me_. __ "To tell a certain coordinator you love her... " _My head shot up at her. How did she know that I loved a 'certain coordinator'? How could a small little girl know so much about all this?

"How do you know about May?" I asked curiously.

She laughed and spun around 3 times before pointing to me in a joking way. "_You totally talk in your sleep, dude."_ Then she giggled again, but it faded into a soft hum, as she twirled around on the cloud even more.

I talk in my sleep? Ya right. Well…Never mind. This girl says she can give me a second chance. I need to question her thoroughly. The problem was figuring out how.

"Um, You said I can have a second chance. Please explain that to me. I would do anything to tell her how I feel." I meant it too. I would not let her end up with the guy I hated so much, the one I was so jealous of..

"_Well…If im willing too. I can give you some time to go back… And If you can prove that you deserved the second chance, then you can be human again and live. But that's it. You only get a second chance once, if any. And im going to give you one. Because…I never got one."_ She was making that fake smile again, but this time she not as into it. Something had happened to this girl a while back, but who was I to ask?

"How can you do that? Your just a little girl? How old are you anyway? Nine?" I asked her.

"_Um, excuse me. Im fourteen, not nine. Plus, I am the angel of Second chances. If I see a pure soul that wants to go back AND Im feeling generous, I will give them another chance. And I think I should give you one. BUT there are rules."_ She explained to me, glaring daggers at me for acidentally making fun of her size.

"Well, what are they exactly?" I asked. I couldn't believe this. I had never heard of an angel of second chances. How did I know this wasn't all a scheme? Well, acually. I knew it couldn't be. Who wouls lie about that. Then i felt relieved. I could finally tell May everything.

"_Well. You have three days and three days only. Its Saturday so I shall take you back to Thursday. The day you last saw May. You shall arrive there at 1:00 am in your old hotel room in Isshu. And You have until 1:00 am on Saturday to get May to say she loves you. You cant tell her first. If you tell her first, you will end up back here, and never be able to have another chance to live, plus if you tell her first she will have to suffer. I do not choose this but…If you tell her first…She will automatically fall madly inlove with you and never be able to love any body else. She will live in a world of sorrow and pain, grieving over you and what could have been. And you cant tell her your dead or you'll come right back here and then YOU'LL havta suffer by watching her end up with the person you dread she shall be with. And lastly, you cannot ask her if she loves you. She has to tell you with her soul. Im sorry. I don't make the rules…If I did…I would give you more time and I could…I could tell him…"_ Then she looked down and I saw a tear hit the cloud. I wanted to ask about her past but…I had a girl to get.

"_Anyway…" _She looked up. That look in her eyes never left. Its like she was eternally hurt, but she was still smiling. She still tried to be happy. _"Um, I cant get you to the human world. I can only allow you to go there. To get there you will have to call upon my best friend. We died in the same car accident so…we each have powers. So does her brother. So please, your new at the whole dead thing so let me summon her. She is the angel of transport to the human world."_ Then Kelly lifted her hands and yelled. _"BETHANNNYYY!" _

Suddenly a blue puff of smoke appeared. And a girl about 4 inches taller than Kelly appeared. She had blue and black hair down to her waist. She was wearing dark black skinny jeans and a long sleeve black jacket. And she was wearing blue combat boots. She had a huge scar across her face that looks like it came from a giant sword.

"_Kelly? What favor do I havta do for one of your clients NOW?" _Dang. This girl was the total opposite from Kelly. I could not believe this girl was Kelly's friend. She looked evil and mean, and she had so much sarcasm in her voice. Kelly seemed so different.

"_Bethany. don't be so mean." _Kelly stuck her tongue out at Bethany and laughed. _"You're the angel of transport so transport this person to the human world. I can handle where he'll end up, kay?" _Kelly instructed this girl what to do and Bethany just sighed,

"_Kelly, you don't have to give EVERYONE a second chance you know. Just the people you think deserve one."_ Bethany looked at Kelly and Kelly just rolled her eyes.

"_Well Bethany you and I never got one and I…I… I never got to tell…him…how…" _Kelly looked down again. "_This guy will have a chance to tell her that he loves her Bethany! So please just transport him! Please? You have to. He needs to get there."_

"_Fine. I'll give your client a ride to the human world."_ This Bethany girl raised her hands and started chanting something I couldn't understand as if it was a total different language. then i saw Kelly gasp and start runnign frantically.

"_WAIT! Bethany! Stop for a second! I forgot to tell Drew something!"_ Bethany stopped and looked kinda annoyed. Kelly just ran over to me. "_Drew I will be visiting you sometimes, but I wont look like this. I'll actually look_ _14. And my hair wont be this color. It will be brunette okay? So you probably wont recognize me but, I havta look the way I looked when I was alive so…I'll give you a signal."_

"Well what will the signal be?" But she just shook her head and laughed. "_You'll know it when you see it okay? Just remember, Stuff will go through me like a ghost. Well. Bye." _And she stepped back from me. Then Bethany did the same thing she did before and sparkles were starting to surround me. And my legs were fading away. I was kinda freaked but, I was dead. I couldn't be freaked about much anymore.

Kelly started waving to me._ "Bye! See you around!"_ I just waved back until my hands faded and I was gone. And the next thing I knew I was asleep on the hotel I stayed in on Thursday.

And Kelly was right. I looked at the clock which clearly stated, 1:00 am.

* * *

THERE YOU HAVE IT! PLEASE REVIEW. SHOULD I CONTINUE? YES? NO? MAYBE? I WILL NEVER KNOW IF U DONT REVIEW :(

_**This chappie id deticated to Emily and Bethany. Because we are gonna have so much fun at the mall tomorrow XD Meep! I cant wait!**_

**_Oh and you guys probably dont care but i just got Pokemon emerald and so far its pretty good. I have 3 badges :) haha. Yeah that not alot. I really wanted it because i have played Leafgreen, Pearl, Platinem, and Soulsilver. But no Hoenn :( So yay hoenn! But BOO HOENNSHIPPING :[_**


	2. Apples

**Chapter Two**

I couldn't believe it. It was all too much. First I die, then I find out I can have another chance to tell May I love her…and now, I'm still dead but…I still have a second chance. So I stayed up until 9:00 am, and discovered I wasn't even tired. Maybe I wouldn't havta sleep for these 3 days, because the whole immortal thing and all.

I walked over to the window of the hotel room and stared up at the morning sky. I could hear the stupid Starly's sing. Why everybody made a big deal about how pretty it was, was still a mystery to me. It wasn't, it was a annoying chirp that they repeated over and over again.

I tried getting my mind off the annoying sound by looking around the city. After all, this room had a great view didn't it? Why not enjoy life? If only I knew this sooner I would have told May everything a **long** time ago. In fact, I would have told **everybody** how I felt about her so they knew she was mine, and only mine.

Speaking of May, how on Earth was I going to pull this off? I mean, I had three days to get a girl to say she loved me, and I couldn't even tell her first? That was unfair, I didn't even ask to die, but that's what I get for being careless on the mountain. I didn't want to think about that though.

Instead my mind tried thinking all the ways I could do this. "Well, the first things first. I am going to ask her out to dinner." I just had to figure out a way to build up the courage.

I walked out of my hotel room and into the lobby, that's where the pay phone was anyway. I put in the change and a woman answered the phone. "Cyndaquil's Oven, would you like to make a reservation?" She said it so plainly you could tell she had repeated it many times before. "Yes, um, dinner for two please, seven O' clock." The woman breathed into the phone without answering. I waited, though, unsure whether it was a smart idea to upset this lady. "Okay, sir. Your reservations are ready."

After the phone call was over I made my way out of the hotel for some fresh air. It was nice, better than those clouds actually.

I walked around for awhile when I spotted something so rare, I could hardly believe it. It was May, out before noon. She told me she always slept in until then, unless there was a contest of course. But I really didn't care why she was out, my heart was pounding and this was my chance to ask her to dinner.

She wasn't doing anything, she was just sitting there, alone. I decided to take advantage of that and walks towards the girl I admired so much. She noticed me almost immediately and smiled, but soon the smile went away as if she was trying to hide it. "Well, well. If it isn't Drew Hayden. What brings you here to this bench today?" She looked up at the tree that was draping over her head and picked two apples off of it. "Want one?" she held it out to me, and I took it, not remembering the last time I ate an apple.

After taking a bite, I looked over at her face. "Its a new thing, seeing you up so early." I took a seat next to her and she gave me a look as if I was a legendary pokemon. "And its new to see you being friendly." I smirked up at her. She didn't know it but I loved the way she could make a joke and not even know it. I just had to pull this second chance thing off. I don't know what I would do if I didn't.

"Well, I'll give an explanation to my weird thing if you do yours." I took another bite of my apple. She hadn't even touched hers, which was odd. May loved food, especially fresh apples.

"Well okay, but who go's first?" she asked while staring up at the sky. She definitely had something on her mind. "You of course, I did mention your weirdness before you mentioned mine." She laughed, and nodded before looking up into my eyes.

"I had a nightmare…and couldn't sleep…there, your turn." I could have sworn I saw a shade of pink on her cheeks as she said it, looking away from me. "Oh no you don't, tell me what the dream was about, and no making anything up." She didn't seem to like that very much because now I knew I saw pink on her face. "You'll laugh at me…" she said shyly. Every word she said just made me want to know more about her nightmare. Her voice was pulling me in. "Aw, no I wont May. Just tell me." I had finished my apple by then and decided to grab another.

She looked at me again, this time with a little hesitation in her expression. She turned her head away from me and opened her mouth to speak. "I had a nightmare that you…you died." She winced as she hesitated to say those last words. Usually I would have said something smart and uncalled for like, '_So you hate me so much you dreamed of me dying, eh?_'. But I could see this bothered her, plus it kind of creeped me out she had a dream of…what really happened. I decided to ask on, for her sake, _and_ mine. "I…died? Really? Explain." I wanted to hear as much as she was willing to tell me.

She closed her eyes for a second then she just started talking like crazy. I had a feeling I would find out a bit about this nightmare of hers. "It was awful. You were just walking and then you got distracted by something on the ground, and before I knew it…you fell of a cliff onto a pile of rocks. It started to rain and…you were bleeding so much…and then you started talking but I couldn't hear you. Then you just…died…And it was so scary because it was so…_real._ Thank heavens it was only a dream though."

Ya, to her in was only a dream…but to me, it was reality. I just couldn't help but think that Kelly had something to do with May's dream. She said she would see me again when she visits she human world. I would ask her then. Right now I had to focus on one person, and she was sitting right next to me, under an apple tree.

"Your not mad at me or anything…are you Drew?" She glanced at me with a little hope in her eyes, while the rest was trying to tell me sorry. "Mad? Why would I be mad. It was only a dream." Oh, how much I wished it was only a dream. I kind of hoped it was only a dream but deep down, I knew it wasn't. "Thanks Drew. Now…about your weirdness. Don't you owe me an explanation?" She was wearing that warm smile I liked so much.

"I guess I do, huh?" I scratched the back of my head. It was now or never, and now was probably the better option. "May, I was kind of hoping…you would accompany me to dinner tonight?" I just said it and it was, surprisingly really easy. She looked up at me with a teasing expression on her face. "My, I do believe you are asking me on date, Mr. Hayden." She was grinning, I was happy. Hopefully that meant she would say yes. "And if I am, Ms. Maple?" This time I was the one smiling. "Then I accept." she tilted her head and rested it on my shoulders. It was the most amazing feeling ever.

We just sat there for about five minutes until she got up. I didn't want her to. Hec, I wanted to stay like that forever but, I had stuff to do, so I got up also. "I'll pick you up at six-thirty okay?" She gave me one last look before finally taking a bite out of her apple. "Alrighty, see you at six-thirty then." And she got up and I watched as she left.

I never moved from the spot until she was fully out of view. I sighed, things were going perfectly. Now I just had to find something to wear and hope the date goes well.

After two hours of window shopping and the annoying flirting staff, I finally found an outfit and rushed home to think.

I opened my closet and placed the outfit inside. Then walked over to the bed to watch some TV. That may have been the last thing on the list but television was definitely up there for things I would miss when I'm dead, but I would gladly give that up to be with May. She was everything to me after all. I have no idea what would happen if this didn't work, so I decided not to think about it.

Which was pretty easy considering my bathroom door opened had just opened when I thought I was the only one in the house.

Yes, out of my bathroom stepped a brunette haired girl who looked a few years younger than me. She was wearing a short sleeved kingdom hearts t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, and she just smiled at me like we were the best of friends. "_Hey Drew, that soap smells amazing, just like raspberries." _I quickly grabbed the closet thing I could get my hands on, a painting of the hotel. "Who are you and why are you in my hotel room?" I just assumed she was some crazed fan-girl of mine. They were weird but never went far enough to sneak into my room.

The girl just rolled her eyes and walked towards the window. "_Wow, Drew… assuming I'm a fan girl? That's low."_ It was like she had read my mind, I was officially freaked. "Im serious. I-I'll hit you with this painting!" I threatened her, but she just laughed. "_Okay Drew, do it. Hit me with the painting. I dare you." _This girl wanted me to? She really was crazy. I was just gonna knock her out then call those people you call when somebody has turned crazy.

Okay so I hit the freak with the painting and it goes _right through her._ It was like she was some kind of ghost. Wait, ghost, death, brown hair, about fourteen, Ohh. "Kelly?" She opened her eyes and nodded really slow. _"Took ya long enough, Sherlock." _Her attitude was a turn around. I was usually the one with the smart remarks.

Seriously? How was I supposed to know? She looked totally different! "Y-you look so…different!" She started looking around my room, messing with things, messing them up. "_I told you I would look different, didn't I?"_ then she quickly shook her head to get herself on topic. "_But that's not why I came! Drew! We need to talk." _Then she pointed to my bed. "_Sit."_


	3. Pirates of the Caribbean?

**Me: Hmm. I wanna sleep.**

**Bethany: Then come over to my house and sleep.**

**Me: Your obserd.**

**Emily: ...Sigghh...**

**Me: WOULD YOU QUIT SAYING THAT!**

**Rebecca: She will only when you admit that John Lennon is better then Michael Jackson.**

**Me: HE IS NOT! And becca? Where did you come from?**

**May: Oldrivalshippinglvr does not own pokemon or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

Kelly looked around my room, and every time I tried to ask why I was sitting, she just pointed a finger and loudly made a annoying interrupting sound so I couldn't finish my sentence. I eventually gave up and became quiet, for once. After looking in my suitcase thoroughly, because she wanted to be up on the latest style apparently. I tried telling her I wasn't very stylish but, no luck. She moved to the DVD rack and her finger moved across every movie title until it stopped and her eyes grew big with excitement. _"Drew? Do you know what this is?" _I didn't know why she was getting so worked up over some stupid movie. "Umm, Pirates of the Caribbean?" She gave me a look of disapproval even though I was clearly right. _"Drew, this isn't just Pirates of the Caribbean…this is the three disk limited addition combo pack!" _she squealed and rushed to the television, pushing random buttons, because she was trying to figure it out. I tried helping her but she pushed me away almost immediately insisting she didn't need any help.

Finally after taking up five minutes of my time, which could easily have been avoided if she would have let me help her, she had the movie up and running. _"Oooh, this is so exciting!" _she started waving her hands in front of her. I, being a hater of this movie, was trying my hardest to get out of it. _"Um, Kelly? Didn't you have something to tell me?" _she looked over at me angrily, and then frowned and roller her hazel eyes. _"Ugh, Dreeewwww." _she whined _"I haven't seen this movie for like…ever! Cant things wait? Pleeaasse! Its only a one and a half hour movie! I can explain things later! And I'll answer any questions! Just please, let me have my Jack Sparrow time!" _She grasped her hands together and held them in front of her face looking at me hopefully. Giving up, I nodded, giving her an expression so she knew that I was clearly not happy.

I decided to give this movie another try, mostly because I didn't want to leave Kelly alone in my apartment in the fear of coming back and there being a fire, and surprisingly, it was _worse_ than I remember. I truly hated this movie, but I realized trying to convince Kelly of _anything_, is like trying to convince a cheetah to run slow.

So after about maybe thirty minutes of pain and suffering, and not from the pirates, from _me, _something happened. We were just at the part of the movie where the guy played by that 'Bloom' person was talking to the clever clumsy pirate, and right after the 'Bloom' guy said '_I would die for her._' Kelly randonly went into sobs. I had no idea what was going on but I had to do something before she drowned me in her tears. "K-kelly? What's…Are you?…Why are you?…" I tried but I couldn't say anything. I was just not good at comforting people, nothing else to say.

Finally I tried the only thing I could think of. I grabbed a blanket and told her to wipe away the tears before they got her clothes wet. And honestly, I was _trying_ to be nice.

Yeah, that was probably not the smartest thing to do, because she just looked up at me and scoffed in disgust, then got up and ran to the bathroom screaming. _"How can you be such a emotionless un-sympathetic jerk_?" and the last thing I heard besides her sobs were the bathroom door locking and a thud from the bathtub.

I sighed, and decided I should go apologize for being bad at handling crying girls, so I got myself to the door and knocked. The next thing I knew I heard something smash into the door and her yelling _"Go away! I know, I know! You were trying to be nice! Just don't ask me if I'm alright because I hate that! I'm clearly not. So why would somebody ask me such a stupid question?"_

I was kind of relieved I didn't have to comfort her, but kind of annoyed my toes were getting sticky. I looked down and they were covered in a gooey purple substance, that smelled like raspberries.

She had thrown _soap_ at the door. I couldn't help but chuckle, and she noticed. _"Its not funny! I couldn't find anything and I had to throw something!" _This was the third time today she knew what I was thinking. I kind of just assumed she could do that, being the angel of second chances and everything. "Can I come in?" I asked through the wooden plank standing between me and my entrance. _"Yeah, as long as you don't throw soap at me." _I could tell she was joking, just because I was good at sensing that kind of stuff. So I waited for her to unlock the door but nothing happened, instead she spoke. _"Well? Aren't you going to come in?" _she asked me. I really didn't know how to respond without feeling stupid, or making her feel stupid. "Well um, the doors locked. I cant."

I could hear her laugh inside. _"You're joking right? Just walk through, dude." _She said, mocking me, it as if it was nothing. "I…I can…do that?" She laughed again. _"Well yeah. Your dead aren't you? Just focus on it and don't loose that focus or you could loose your fingernails!" _My _fingernails?_ Was she serious? Oh well, I didn't want to be fingernail-less, if that was even a word.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and focused on nothing but getting through door and into the bathroom. And it was like nothing, I didn't even feel it. It was like there wasn't even a door there at all. "Wow! That was…amazing!" I looked at my hands, "And my fingernails are still connected to me!" I removed my hands from my face only to find the bathroom empty. "Um, Kelly? Where did you go? Are you um, invisible or something? Is that another dead person thing? Hello?" I could hear laughter so I knew I wasn't alone. _"No you moron! Im just sitting in the bathtub!" _It made sense. The curtain was closed, until she opened it and started laughing hysterically. "_And yes, there is a way for me to go invisible. But I am not going to teach __**you**__ that!" _I wasn't positive but I was pretty sure she insulted me.

I walked over, stepped into the bathtub, and took a seat across from her. "So, what were all the waterworks about earlier?" Her smile faded away, but not into a frown, or a angry stare, just a…way to say it was something from her past. "_It was just, what_ _Will Turner said about Elisabeth. He said he would die for her… And…" _I had no idea who she was talking about until she said the whole 'die for her' thing. "Kelly, you don't have to tell me. Its fine." But she shook her head. _"No, I need to tell you. You see…" _She took a deep breath and began her story.

"_I died one year ago, when I was thirteen. As you know I died with Bethany, my best friend and her 21 year old brother. It was a car accident actually, we were hit by a drunk truck driver and our car flipped over. Nobody died right away, except for Ben, her brother. Me and Bethany stayed in the hospital for two days, but we had coma's, we couldn't see anything but I…I could hear the people who visited me, And I could feel them when they touched my hand or my face…I had many visits, from my family, my friends and then…I had one from Aaron. You have no idea how much I wished I could talk. You see, even though I was only thirteen…I was inlove with Aaron. I wanted so much to tell him that, but I couldn't. But, that didn't keep him from telling me. Yes, he told me he loved me, and the last thing I remember was him screaming that I wasn't breathing and then… I woke up on a cloud, like you did." _She smiled that same smile she wore when I first met her, the one that was clearly fake, where she had the sad look in her eyes.

It all made sense now, why she wanted to help me so right away, because she never got to tell this boy how she felt, but that just left me with more questions. "So Kelly, why didn't you get a second chance then, like I did?" She placed one side of her hair behind her ear and I noticed a tear roll down her cheek. "_Because, there was no angel of second chances at the time and that's when I visited Arceus and asked him If I could have a job as a angel that grants people second chances. He told me it would be tough, and that I would have to give them restrictions, and a time limit, and suddenly a small handbook appeared in my hand giving me all the information I needed. He also said I wasn't allowed to send people back to earth though. That's when I convinced Bethany to become an angel of transport. She said no at first but I don't take no for an answer!"_

It seemed the more she explained, the more questions I had. "Wait, if you became the angel of second chances…" She cut me off though and laughed. "_Why couldn't I give Ben a second chance to not drive that night?"_ I really wished she would stop doing that, you know, reading my mind. "Can you read everybody's mind like that?"

"_Nope, Only my clients."_ and with that she waved a finger at me. "_Now let me answer before you get me off topic!"_ She took a deep breath. "_The reason I couldn't give him second chance is because that would stop three people from dying, and only one rising per second chance. Plus, that would leave everybody else without second chances, and I'm kind of happy with what I do. I get to make people happy."_

I was amazed. This dead girl I had just met, just told me her whole story, and not only that, she told it to me while we sat inside a bathtub, occasionally laughing when you could hear a random clip from the movie nobody paused. I couldn't remember the last time I actually enjoyed life with somebody besides May, or when I was Coordinating. It wasn't like I was falling for this angel or something. No, she was not the type of girl I would be into, but…I could really call her a friend. She was one of my closest friends…angel or not…

But apparently something was wrong with that…

Her head shot up like a rocket with an alarming look. _"No…Drew. Don't do that. Don't consider me a friend! That's the whole reason I came to talk to you! You cant…you cant get used to me…you cant grow a bond with me because…because… if you…when you fulfill your second chance. You will never see me again. After you die, you wont show up on that cloud I live on, because you already got your second chance…and Drew…Im not allowed to visit people on Earth except my clients." _Was she serious? Was she really never going to see me again? Of course she was serious, who would lie about that?

"Kelly, I cant stop myself from considering you a friend. Even if I really never see you again, I will always remember you and smile when I do. I'm not just going to remember you as that loud angel that helped me get a second chance, You're much more then that, alive or not." After I said that, she smiled. And this wasn't her normal hurt smile either. She actually smiled. "_That's the nicest thing a client has even said to me."_

I stood up and stepped out of the bathtub. "Kelly, don't call me your client, because I'm not your client Kelly, I'm your friend." And I walked out of the bathroom, and out of the apartment. There was something I had to do before my date tonight. Something… to do for a friend…

* * *

**Okay =] Chapter 3 is up! Yay =] Okay so anyway, i have news! Even though it IS kind of stupid. I have a facebook page now. So if you enjoy reading my fanfictions...AND you have a facebook acount...then 'like' Oldrivalshippinglvr on FB! I update stuff like when I'm posting new chapters or fanfcitions. So its like getting a email about an alert, except on facebook =] **

**And BTW, you probably dont care, but like I said I am playing pokemon emerald and OMG i love it =] I have 5 badges so far which isnt exactly THAT many but...its not 3 :P Okay well. Bye, please review what you thought of Chapter three =] AND LIKE MY PAGE ON FACEBOOK IS YOU HAVE ONE ;]**


	4. Help For A Friend

**Rebecca: JOHN LENNON IS BETTER THEN MICHAEL JACKSON! WHO'S WITH ME?**

**...**

**Me: hahahahahaha. He is SOOOO not becca :P**

**Emily: ...Si-**

**Me: DONT SAY IT!**

**Emily:... hahahahahahaha...sorry!**

**Bethany: Wierdo's**

**Gabbrielle: ROCK OUT TO THE DUCKZ!**

**Me: W00T! DUCCKZZ!**

**Emily: ...Siigghhh...**

**Me: ... *gets out Justin Bieber cd***

**Emily: Aaaaah! NOOOO!**

**May: Oldrivalshippinglvr does not own pokemon or any of the characters. **

**Drew: Why do you always randomly say that?**

**May: Why are you so randomly annoying?**

**Twinkie: ...Ooh. Where am I?**

**Me: COULTON? GO AWAY!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

I reached the outside of the hotel and then it hit me. I had no idea how I was supposed to help her if I didn't even know her last name. "Guess I could think of it on the way to the police station" , I mumbled as I began to walk across the pavement, making sure I wasn't in any danger of being hit by a car.

It then occurred to me, "My Pokemon!" I had totally forgotten about them and what they would do if I died. Should I tell them, or was that against the rules? Great, more questions for Kelly. I feel so stupid, usually I had to answer all the questions, but ever since… the incident…I've been totally clueless. And I don't remember half the questions I want to ask her. Ugh, being clueless is very frustrating.

I decided to hold back on calling out my Pokemon, it was probably a good idea, I didn't want me _or_ Kelly getting in trouble. "I hope I can find the person I'm looking for…" my last words faded, because I noticed somebody, female, walk up beside me. She was the same girl I had run into this morning, except her hair wasn't in a ponytail anymore, it was placed in a bun with chopsticks sticking out of the side, It was May. "And who would that person be, Drew?" she wore a gentle smile, and her eyes shined like the ocean, well a really clean ocean but…never mind.

"I'm actually heading to the police station to look up a dead person, so I can find…her friend." she raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's not something I hear everyday. Can I come? It sounds all mysterious and stuff!" she bounced up and put her hand is a camera shape in front of her eyes, like she used to, "May Maple, under a mysterious dead person friend search!…Hmm…that sounded way cooler in my head." I smirked and then it was my turn to raise an eyebrow at her. She didn't seem to notice though. "So…can I come Drew? Please?"

"As long as you promise not to mess anything up." She gaped playfully and placed a hand on her heart. "When have I _ever_ messed something up for you, Drew?" I could see her trying to hide her amusement. "Well, there was that time last month when you thought my Roserade was having a heart attack and you rushed it to the-" I could see her roll her eyes before interrupting me, "Okay okay! I promise not to mess anything up! Just don't tell _that_ story!"

We laughed together before she brought up what I was up to. "Okay, before we get to the station I have two questions. Who are you looking for, and why?" she took out some gum out of her purse and handed one to me before stuffing her piece in her mouth. Ironically enough it was raspberry flavored, maybe I could give it to Kelly. I wasn't much of a gum person anyway. "Well May, since apparently I have to tell you everything, I'm going to the police station to find a friend of Kelly…um. I don't know her last name, but she is fourteen with brown hair, and she died in a car accident with two others so, if I give all that information to the cops, they are sure to give me information about her."

May quickly started rubbing her chin, as if she was trying to solve a mystery. "I met a Kelly once but…she doesn't match your description. This Kelly had purple hair, and she is our age, not fourteen. Sorry I wasn't much help but…You still haven't told me why."

I had to think of an excuse. There was no way, under any circumstances, I could tell May the truth. First of all, she would think I was a nut, second of all, it was against the rules. "Oh, um, I have to find her…friend, and um, question him, about…his hair." There, that was a good enough lie. May was always telling him he was obsessed with his hair so hopefully she believed his white lie. "Oh really? I thought you told me Drew Hayden doesn't take hair advice? Or is your hair not as original as you play it out to be?"

I really didn't need this right now but, I had to play along. "Yep, you've caught me. I stole his hair style. Yeah…Its so embarrassing." Ya it was embarrassing! I had to tell her I stole a hair style! Ugh, great…just great. To make things worse she broke out laughing, and didn't stop. We just walked for five minutes with her off and on giggles.

"Oh look! The police station!" She pointed excitingly. "Finally…" I huffed under my breath. Hopefully by the time we had our date, she would forget about the whole…hair thing.

I walked up to the counter, being totally ignored by a clerk who was texting. I tried clearing my throat. She looked up and blew air out threw her lips, making them vibrate like a horses. "Welcome to the police station…blah blah blah…. What can I do for you today, person?" I wondered if she was like this everyday to everybody. "Um, I'm hoping to find out information about a dead person." She started typing on her computer and asked me with quite a blank voice, "Please give me the first and last name, birth date, and parents please." Oh…this was going to go well…

"Actually…I don't know this person last name, birth date, or parents but…I know she's female, her name is Kelly, she died in a car accident with her friend and friends brother at thirteen, and… she had a coma before her death. That's it." She rolled her eyes and gave me a death glare. "Boy, do you really expect us to find a person that way? That's impossible. NEXT!" and the person next in line shoved me out of the way.

May ran up to me with a sympathetic look on her face. "I'm sorry you didn't find any information about Kelly, Drew." And with that we began leaving the police station. It was about two in the afternoon. She stopped me when we were out the door and across the street. "Well I have to go. I have a very special place to be tonight and I want to get ready." she winked at me before walking away, and then I too walked home to get ready.

OoOoOo

I walked through my hotel door, only to hear the television on, but I didn't hear Kelly. I stepped closer only to find her asleep with her head at the foot of my bed. She probably fell asleep while watching the third movie in the Pirates of The Caribbean Sage, "At World's End"

I looked at the screen. They were having a grand battle of pirates, and the camera was focused on two of the main characters, They were confessing there love for each other and I couldn't help but think of me and May. I hoped so much she would say those three words I wasn't allowed to say to her yet.

I took off my jacket and threw it at Kelly, hoping for her to wake up. She did to. "_Ugh, why did you throw some smelly old jacket on my face?"_ Smelly? My jacket wasn't smelly? I was about to say that until she started talking instead. "_Hey! You got a call earlier from some girl named Dawn. She said something about…I dunno…I wanna go back to sleeeeep!"_ I felt a pillow hit my face.

"Well turn off the television before you do! I'm gonna check my messages, so don't yell at me if there loud." I picked up the phone and pressed in the code for voicemail. I had two new messages, one from room service from earlier. Apparently somebody (cough cough Kelly) ordered a Raspberry smoothie.

The second message was peculiar. It was from my Ex-girlfriend, Dawn. We dated when when we were fourteen, I tried going out with her to get my mind off May, because back then I thought it was just a childish crush. I couldn't have been more wrong. I broke up with her shortly after discovering I was inlove with May and couldn't see anybody else so I called our relationship off. She didn't take it to personally and we still are good friends, we keep in touch.

I listened to the message and was alarmed right away. "_**Drew! Its Dawn! Are you alive? Please be alive! Please call back! Im worried!" **_I dialed her number right away and finally after three rings somebody answered. "Aloha! Its Dawn! Who's this?" her voice was different then it was on the message. She was happy now, more bubbly. "Hey Dawn. Its Drew. I was wondering why you-"

"Drew! Oh thank Arceus! I was so scared, I woke up crying!"

"Why? What happened?"

"Drew! I had this awful nightmare! You were on a cliff, and there was thunder and-"

"Let me guess… I died?" From the moment she said 'nightmare' I was Ninety-nine percent sure what she was going to say.

"How…how did you know?"

"Lets just say I've had somebody else have the same dream."

"You don't think it was a sign do you?"

Oh it was a sign alright, a sign that me and Kelly were going to have a little chat about giving other people visions of my death! Atleast, I think she was responsible. Now that I thought about it, I never did ask her if she made May have the nightmare of my death scene. "Dawn, don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm gonna go now I have to interrogate somebody and then get ready for my date."

"Oh! You have a date? Spill everything! I want every detail!" She screamed at me like I was one of her best friends who had just had there first kiss. I began to wonder why I ever liked this chick? Oh yeah, because for once I had a fan who didn't try to hurt me in any way. Nor emotional or physical, or even accidental admiration, she was just a normal fan who wanted a autograph.

"Sorry Dawn, no time. I'll _spill all the deets_ another time okay? Bye"

"Okay, Bye! Have a nice time tonight!"

I hung up the phone only to have Kelly appear out of no where. "So what was that all about, hmm?" I jumped and nearly dropped the phone. "AH! K-kelly! Don't so that…What was that anyway? Did you become invisible and just sit by and eavesdrop?"

She gaped and placed her hand over her heart. "I would never do such an unprofessional thing Drew Hayden!…. I used my supersonic hearing to listen in on your conversation, and then I teleported over here to scare you, and also because I didn't want to walk."

How was that any more unprofessional then what I suggested? Oh well, I had somebody to interrogate. "Hey Kelly? Did you give-" Before I could answer she just began to walk away. " Im gonna go have some frozen yogurt, okay?" And she walked out the door. I had the slightest feeling she was hiding something from me. And I also hoped she didn't get the money for the frozen yogurt from my wallet.

* * *

**Twinkie: Wow Kelly, you write fanfictions? woow...**

**Me: Shuttup Twinkie**

**Twinkie: Make me.**

**Me: Hmph. Your so annoying. **

**Bethany/Rebecca: Awwww. How cute :]**

**Me/Twinkie: Ewwww! Gross! Yeah right! Meh!**

**Drew: Wow. there more oblivious then us, May...**

**May: huh?**

**Drew: ohh...nothing...**

_Okay so anyway...sorry. I just had to add that ^^^ Okay so please please review of what you thought on the chapters. I would really apreciate it :)_

**_This chapter is deticated to Bethany, Emily, Becca, Gabby, and Twinkie :)_**


	5. Thinking of You

**Me: Hey Hey Hey! My writers block has been temporarally cured! I am going camping w/ my daddies college buddies this weekend (Yippie... -.-) and i just felt so guilty for not uploading in a while and I'm so sorry I just really didnt want a lame chapter...so..yeah. This one probably sucks to but it was my best chapter 5 yet! So please please please review! I promise-**

**Rebecca- Kelly,I'm pretty sure they forgive you... And I'm also pretty sure they just want to read the next chapter so just do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Oh Okay! Twinkie do the disclaimer!**

**Twinkie: The what?**

**Emily: Sigghh...**

**Bethany...Wooww... Anyway... 'Oldrivalshippinglvr does not own pokemon or any of the characters! See yaaa! Bye! Adios! Hasta Manana!"**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

I pulled out a tie to match my outfit and did all that confusing stuff you do to tie one. If you asked me how to explain direction in order to tie one, I couldn't give you an answer because I just usually get lucky.

I looked in the mirror, and tried to remember if anything was missing. I then remembered about a year ago May had gotten me some cologne for my birthday she thought smelled nice. I never tried it but I did always keep it with me, you know… in case I needed it… for whatever reason…

I rummaged threw my suitcase until I found the unopened bottle, and I lightly sprayed it, because I knew how girls hated it when guys over did the whole cologne thing, and I didn't want to blow this night.

I grabbed my keys and walked out the door, only to run into little miss 'I'm gonna walk out of you in the middle of your question.'

"Hey Drew! Did you know that there is such a thing as orange banana fro-yo? I had no idea…And whoa, my oh my! Don't you look fancy!" She patted me on the back and walked through the door. I would have stopped her but didn't want to waste time, I also didn't want to get sucked in something totally bizarre, and Kelly often had me doing that.

When I got to my car I noticed a note stuck to my mirror.

_Hey, you! Since im such an angel…haha get it?_

_Well anyway you being all high and mighty_

_You probably failed to notice you have no_

_Idea where May and is staying._

_Here ya go =D_

_-Kelly, the angel_

How Kelly found out where May was staying confused me but, I was so thankful there was an address at the bottom. I don't know what I would be done without this note.

OoOoOo

I finally arrived at the 'Kingler's Suites Inn' and I was told that's where May was staying, and she was. I found her sitting in the lobby and I was blown away.

May looked beautiful. She had her hair curled and her bangs were clipped up to the side with a blue clip that matched her eyes perfectly. She was wearing a silk, V-neck baby blue dress that went down about to her ankles. And she had heels that actually looked comfortable.

"Wow May…You look amazing." I tried to play it cool so I closed my mouth when I realized it was hanging open. She just laughed and pointed to her heels, "I just hope I don't trip!" I smiled, knowing how clumsy this girl was she probably would trip eventually. But I would be there to catch her, always.

We walked over to my car, and my eyes never left her. She was such a sight to see, and I hoped nobody else noticed but me.

We drove for about fifteen minutes talking about random stuff, that nobody really cares about. Then we finally arrived there.

May gaped as she saw the restaurant we were heading to. "Ah! Cyndaquil's Oven! How on Earth did you know this is my favorite restaurant?" In reality is was just a lucky guess, but she didn't have to know that…

"I just know you so well I just kind of figured it would be."

I should have known that she wouldn't fall for that…

"Oh Drew Hayden? You don't _honestly_ expect me to believe that?" She gave me a playful smirk and continued on. "Now seriously, who told you this was my favorite restaurant? Brock? Ash? Brendan-"

"Who's _Brendan?_" As she was naming off the names of her friends, of which I had to interest in hearing by the way… I heard her say an unfamiliar male name.

I saw her giggle, and she then put on her best act to try to act surprised and 'shocked'. "Well what do we have here? Is the great Drew Hayden _jealous?_ I guess the impossible has broke out!"

I put on a fake laugh and smile, then frowned. "First of all May, I do _not_ get _jealous_. Secondly, don't try to avoid the question. Now tell me who this mysterious Brendan is."

I noticed her facial expression becoming… vague. Usually you could tell whether she was happy, sad, angry…but now? I had no idea what was going on in that head of hers. Then…she smirked at me yet again, and this time she started singing…

"_He pulled me in I was disgusted with myself! Cause when I'm with him, I am thinking of you, thinking of you! What you would do if, you were the one who was, spending the night, Oh I wish that I was looking into your…eyes…"_ Then her smirk became an actual smile as she looked down and began to speak.

"He was my failed attempt to get over you…" She sighed and started to play with her beautiful chestnut hair…

"What do you mean?" I would have looked over to look her in the eyes, but alas, I trying to park a car and wouldn't want to ram into another one only to have the owner yell at us.

"What I mean is…I… I kinda…" Then she mumbled something off into the air.

"I didn't catch that" I replied and she blushed. We were now parked and the car was off. She looked at me. "You know…Its not really that important! Lets just get out of the car!" She reached for the handle to step out but…

_Click._

She groaned in annoyance. Yes, I had just locked the doors, and didn't plan on unlocking them until she told me what she was planning on telling me.

"Tell me, May." I smiled at her and she huffed angrily, biting her lip in a nervous manner.

"You know, this is consider kidnapping! I can report this! I can call the police officers right now and tell them I am being kidnapped by Drew Hayden, the green haired coordinator! I mean your famous! The ought to know who you are!" She gave me a wide grin, as if she had just won this game but no…I was _way _ahead of her.

"Go ahead then, May… Call the police." My eyes met hers and I knew that there was no way she was getting out of this.

"Uh…I…Well…Ugh fine! You wanna know who Brendan is? Then I'll tell you! He was my failed attempt to get over you because I _had this major crush on you! _And I was like one hundred percent sure that you didn't have any feelings for me what so ever so…I started to date Brendan but then everything got out of hand and I couldn't handle it because every time I kissed him I felt…I felt…_icky!_ Turns out that he felt the exact same way because he was inlove with some girl named Sorbet and we decided to be just friends!" She was blushing madly now and looking down.

I broke the silence first. "Is that why you sang that Katy Perry song?"

Her face went up like a rocket and this time, her shock and surprise was not fake. "What? You listen to Katy Perry! I always assumed you listen to stuff like…I dunno…heavy metal! Stuff like Korn, and Breaking Benjamin! Maybe not Disturbed but…Yeah you really don't look like you would be into their music but you definitely look like a Breaking Benjamin fan! Seriously though, Katy Perry? I had no idea you had that kind of taste in music that's so weird because of how you ac-"

"May…I _don't_ listen to Katy Perry. I just know that is her song because you sang it that one time in the park. And May…I don't even know who Breaking Benjamin, Korn, _or_ Disturbed are…"

She blinked for a moments… "Oh…" was all she could say. "Well then what kind of music do you listen too?" Her eyes grew wide and big as she waited to learn more about the real Drew Hayden.

"That is something you will have to learn on our date. Our reservations are waiting May…"

I then unlocked the doors and she smiled at me. " Well then off we go…" and we headed into the restaurant, and our noses were filled with the aroma of all the varieties of Italian food.

* * *

**Okay so yeah...Not my greatest chapter ever but i have to go to bed and i wont be able to sleep knowing i went ANOTHER day without uploading. So please review and tell me what you thought! Reviews make me want to upload faster and i just got a new review recently and..and...it was the thing that made me write this chapter so! REVIEW PLEASE =] Its not hard, it will only take a few seconds, maybe a minute just please...do it for the contestshippers XD**


	6. Mr Hayden and Miss Maple

**Me: YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! FINNAALLLYYYY!**

**May: Yes!**

**Drew: About Time...**

**Me: Sadly I have to agree...**

**May: 'Oldrivalshippinglvr' does not own pokemon or any of the character!**

* * *

"Reservation for Hayden?" I told the waitress across the counter, who bleakly ran her finger across the list of names.

"Drew, correct?" she asked after looking up. I nodded and she grabbed two menu's. "This way, please" and led us to two seated table, with a red rose right in the middle of it.

"Hey look Drew! A rose, just like the ones you used to give me!" Slowly she picked it up and smiled. "But there was always something different about yours, now wasn't there…" She started to spin it between her fingers, and finally set it down.

"Okay…so now you have to tell me about yourself! You have to answer any question I ask!" She pointed at me in a teasing manner before I responded to what she had told me.

"Okay then, ask away." She took her finger and tapped the table, thinking of a question to ask.

"What is your favorite song?" She asked me, running her fingers through her hair…something I wished I could have done at that moment. She was absolutely beautiful, a person that had been a gift to me from Arceus above…

"Hmm… I don't listen to much…but I would have to say… Evil Angel, by Breaking Benjamin."

She gave me a thoughtful look before smiling. "I _knew_ you were a Breaking Benjamin fan! I knew it! _I knew it!_"

I chuckled at her childish actions, and she gave me a glare. "What? Why are you laughing at me?" she pouted and sulked. "I don't think I did anything funny!" , she said crossing her arms.

"Its not what you did May, its _how_ you did it."

She raised her eyebrow. "Oh, and how did I do it?" she said almost in a mocking voice, something that made me smirk even more…

"Your acting quite childish, May, just like you always do." I looked into her eyes to try to read her expression, but she wouldn't met my gaze. Instead she put her hand son her hips. "Well if you don't like the way I act then maybe I should just go home. I can think of-"

"I never said I didn't like the way you act May." I chuckled. She always had to take things so seriously. "I actually admire you for it. Its one of the reasons I'm so fond of you." That's when her eyes finally met mine, and she blushed furiously.

She was the first one to break the eye contact, and the silence…

"So… Did you ever find any info on that person you were wondering about?"

_Crap_

She brought up the one person that was the hardest one to talk about. Now I would have to lie to May… "No… I didn't, but its no big deal though. She's not that important anyway."

_Thwack!… _Suddenly I felt a slimy round object slam into me.

"Oh my gosh! What was that?" May looked over to see that a giant meatball had come hurtling at my head. "Drew! Somebody just threw a meatball at you!"

I smirked. "I think I noticed that May…" I looked behind me to see none other then Kelly glaring at me behind the counter…

"What the heck is she doing here?" I muttered under my breath, but May still managed to hear me. "Who? Is there somebody you know, Drew?" She looked around me and spotted somebody who should have stayed in the hotel room.

"One second…" I got out of my chair and headed over to the counter. "Kelly…Can we please have a word?" I had to refrain myself from strangling the girl. Although, if she wanted to she could just make me go right through her…

"_If this is about the meatball, well I'm sorry. But you called me unimportant!" _She crossed her arms and blew air out of her mouth in a frustrated manner.

"Oh Its about much more then the meatball, Kelly…" I waved my hand, telling her to follow me outside. She gave me a confused glare. Apparently this girl didn't particularly like being ordered around.

'_Well I don't like getting meatballs thrown at my head on a date that I was supposed to be at!' _I thought to myself.

"Kelly… What are you _doing_ here? And why in the name of Arceus did you throw a meatball at my head?" I screamed at her quietly. She kept the same facial expression for a few seconds before giving me an innocent, mischievous smile.

"_Well… You see… I was coming to see how your date was going, And was going to dress up as a waitress in case you needed help…" _She suddenly frowned_. _"_Then I heard my name, and then you called me unimportant! Well excuse me for saying this, but I don't think that an angel that just so nicely is giving you a second chance isn't all that unimportant! So I grabbed the closest thing nearby and it just happened to be a…meatball." _She put the mischievous innocent smile back on by the time she was finished.

"So basically you came here to spy on me?" I asked her.

"_I wouldn't call it spying…"_ She placed her finger on her chin before adding "_More like… checking up on my case." _She giggled, so I mocked her with a sarcastic little giggle before getting serious. "Your not a lawyer, Kelly. You don't have to '_check up_' on your case. And I only called you unimportant because I didn't want May to dig deeper into the whole…situation!" I angrily told her.

"_Oh I know, silly!" _

"What do you mean 'you know'?" I was beginning to realize that she had on that mischievous smirk for a reason.

"_I figured you were just trying to change the subject by the time that I had the meatball in my hand. But I couldn't put it back on the plate. I mean somebody's gonna eat that! So I just kinda threw it at you because I didn't know what else to do… and I really wanted to throw it at somebody." _She smiled, and cut me off right before I was going to scold her. "_But now that I know you don't need to be checked up on, I'll go back to the hotel and order a pizza. Bye!" _She started to skip away and before I could question her about where she would get the money for the pizza, I heard May calling my name, and I was perfectly happy to go back to her.

I walked back to the seat, and smiled at May. Now that Kelly was out of the way, I could focus on the beautiful girl sitting across from me.

"What was _that_ all about" she giggled at me.

"Oh nothing. I just had to fuss out a little…_waitress_… for throwing a meatball at me. I think I'm going to have to make a call to the restaurant." I tried to make it sound convincing so I wouldn't have to answer any more questions involving a little meatball throwing girl.

"Well, Drew… I have to say… It _was_ pretty hilarious when that meatball came hurdling at your head. I think she actually deserves a tip." She intertwined her fingers, placed her elbows on the table, and rested her head on her intertwined hands, doing so all while giving me a devilish smirk. I admired her so much it took my breath away.

"I'll be sure to leave it on the bill…" I rolled my eyes at her and she laughed. After about two more minutes of talking, a waiter soon came over and asked us what we would like.

"Um, I'll take a… Pink lemonade…" May ran her finger down the menu… "And… The number… seven, but instead of garlic sauce can you make it marinara?" The waiter nodded at May, writing down her order, before turning to me and asking what I would like to have.

"I'll take a Cherry Coke, and the number two." I then turned to May and gave her my famous hair flip, along with my trademark smirk. "I tend to order simple things, unlike _some_ people I know." She pretended to gasp at my 'insult'.

"Well, Mr. Hayden. It just proves that I am just a _tad _more creative then you. Just like I am in the contests we enter, if I may say so myself." She told me in a 'matter of fact tone'.

I scoffed at her remark. "Well Miss Maple, I think I may have to disagree with you with that one, for I am the most creative coordinators there has ever been." I took one of the sample roles and threw it in the air with my right hand. Swiftly, I caught it with my left, and took a bite out of it, never leaving May's challenging gaze.

"Is that _so_… Mr. Hayden. I'll be sure to remember that when I kick your butt in the up coming Grand Festival."

'_If I'll still be here by the next Grand Festival…' _I thought to myself, but then shook the thought from my mind. I couldn't worry about that right now, I had more important thing to think about.

"Oh, you really think you can beat a champion like me?" I smiled at her.

"Nope… I _know_ I can be a _wanna be _champion like yourself."

Man, did I love this woman.

* * *

**YAAAAY! I am soooo happy I uploaded...at last! Ugh, stupid Miss Irving and her STUPID algebra class. Ugghh. Soooo much homework! I decided to finish tonite because i am going to my friend Gabby's hosue tomorrow! YAYYYY! BTW- HAPPY NINTH BIRTHDAY JORDAN! WOOOOO! Even though I am 99% sire you will NEVER read this =] Well...Happy birthday if your birthday is Nov. 19th!**


	7. Facebook Chat

**Me: Merry Christmas everybody! HERES ME CHRISTMAS PRESENT TO YOU! CHAPTER SEVEN!**

**Coulton: Wow, I thought you had given up on this.**

**Me: NEVER! I just wanted to upload on Christmas :D**

**Bethany: Eww, why is there so much romantic stuff?**

**Emily: Because she promised them a Contestshippy chapter! DUH!**

**Gabbrielle: GASP! EMILY DIDNT SAY SIGH!**

**May: OH JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY! PEOPLE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR A MONTH!**

**Drew: *Flips hair* You just want to see the contestshipping moment.**

**May: D-do not!**

**Me: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**Ikuto & Amu: *Walks in***

**Me: HEY GO AWAY! THIS IS A POKEMON FANFIC! OH AND I LOVE YOU IKUTO!**

**Amu: Grrrrr**

**Me: Haha just kidding! *sweatdrop***

* * *

I sighed happily. Tonight was a complete success. The date with May went perfectly. We had dinner at her favorite restaurant, talked about various things, and had a good time. It was so amazing in fact, that I was not even irritated at Kelly anymore for throwing that meatball at me. I think it was because I was with May. She always did that to me, made me feel…I don't even know how to explain it. All I know is that I was inlove with her, and that is what caused me to feel that way.

"Kelly, I'm back!"

Silence.

"Kelly?"

I walked into the room further and found nothing, well except the television was on. What was on was a 'Shugo Chara' marathon. But it was in…English? I didn't think they made it in English? In fact I was certain that this show was just some girly anime that you could only watch online with subtitles to know what was going on, well unless you knew Japanese, or lived in Japan… So how was this in English? Oh well, it didn't matter.

I looked in the bathroom, almost expecting Kelly to be asleep in the bathtub.

She wasn't there.

I shrugged. She would show up eventually. All I wanted now was a nice rest. So I changed my clothes into something suitable to wear, and laid down in my bed to fall asleep.

That's when I remembered I was a ghost and was unable to fall asleep.

"Crap…" I muttered, sitting up on the bed. How come I was tired, yet not able to fall asleep. That was the most retarded thing ever. Oh well, it wasn't bad enough to ruin my good mood.

I grabbed my sketchpad.

Yes, I Drew Hayden have a sketchpad. That is one thing I have never told anybody before. I love to draw. It was something that calmed me down in ways I could not even explain. But I wasn't the type of person who was known as artistic. Therefore, I do not draw around others, or let anybody know I do.

I looked through it, seeing various drawing's I had made of my pokemon, or nature, and even May… Yes, she was one of my favorites to draw…Just imagining her smile in my head, and sketching it on paper makes me feel…different.

Then I happened to stumble across something odd. As in something I didn't draw… It was a drawing of me and May, sitting at a table at the restaurant we were at earlier.

And at the bottom of the page was a signature.

-Kelly, the angel =]

I smiled. It may not have been the best sketch ever, certainly not as good as mine but… It was still one of the favorites in my sketchpads now…

"Thanks Kelly…" I muttered.

Okay, so right about now I was expecting her to pop out of nowhere saying 'Yay, you like it!' or 'Aren't I amazing?'… But there was nothing. Only the sound of the clock on the wall, making that simple 'tick' sound.

According to the clock it was eleven pm. Arceus, time went by slowly. Hmm… Maybe I could draw something.

OoOoOoOo

I yawned. I had been sketching for about and hour, and put my pencil down. It was time to admire my work.

I had drawn a stage, and a battle. A coordinating battle between two people. May and… Kelly. May was using her Glaceon and Kelly… was using a Luxio. I don't know why I chose that Pokemon, but it fit her.

Of course I made May winning by a few points however.

'Hey! I would so beat her!' I imagined Kelly exclaiming loudly.

'Oh please, May would dominate you.' I fought back to the imaginary statement.

'Okay, whatever! You should just be happy that I wasn't a coordinator!'

"Oh Mew, what I doing?" I mentally slapped myself for having an imaginary argument with Kelly, who wasn't even here at the moment. "Am I really that tired?" I shook my head and laid down, looking up at the ceiling.

"Ugh, this is impossible…" I groaned. It was just so…boring.

I looked around the room and found a laptop. "Hmm. I guess this will have to do…" I usually refrained my self from social networks, being a famous coordinator and all but… I decided to make a Facebook last year because of a certain persons nagging…

_-Flashback-_

"_Oh, why not?" May pouted, crossing her arms and whining._

"_Because, May. I'm not going to waste my time on a silly little social organization." I tried to walk past her. But she followed me, insisting she stay by my side._

"_Oh C'mon Drew! Just make a Facebook! __**Everybody**__ has one." She begged._

"_May, I highly doubt that __**everybody**__ has a Facebook." I argued half-heartedly._

_She huffed angrily. "Okay fine. Maybe not everybody but-"_

"_No." I simply stated._

_She just stood there, while I walked away. I heard her mutter. "Fine then, I'll just ask Ash to make one…" before walking off._

_I froze._

"_Maybe I'll make one after all…" I said soft enough just so she wouldn't hear me._

_-End Of Flashback-_

I logged in, and checked my notifications.

501 friend requests…

"Well isn't that surprising…" I said sarcastically, while I ignored every last friend request.

Suddenly a little blue box with May's name on it came up on the screen. It was a IM from her. Wow, she is up later then I thought…

'**HI DREW (:'**

'**Hello May. Why are you up so late?'**

'**Why are U up so late'**

I smirked at her question.

'**Eh, cant sleep. You?'**

My smirk faded when I realized that I _really_ couldn't sleep_. 'How ironic' _I thought…

'**I'm eating pizza.'**

'**How surprising… Hey wait, didn't we just eat like a hour and a half ago?'**

'**Yes, and?'**

'**Your still hungry?'**

'**Very'**

…..

'**Ah… Aren't you worried about you weight?'**

'**It'll be alright. I didn't have lunch.'**

'**Im in complete shock right now! May Maple didn't eat lunch. That's a first.'**

I pictured her getting angry and smiled. Okay, so maybe Facebook wasn't _all_ that bad.

'**OH SHUT UP :P'**

'**Well its true'**

'…**.. grrr…'**

'**Oh, did I make you angry? Im sorry :]'**

'**Do you ever run out of you arrogance?'**

'**Only when I'm not around you'**

'…'

There was a few seconds before she said anything else.

'**Oh I got a call. Can u wait a second?'**

'**Yeah.'**

'**Okay, **brb** (You probably don't know what that means being all anti-social network so I'll just tell you. It means be right back)' **

I smirked. It would have been easier if she just typed 'be right back' oh well. I learned something new.

I waited about five minutes, staring at the ceiling fan and such, until I got another IM from her.

'**YO IM BAK DOG! Lol Hi (:'**

'**Erm, hi… So who was on the phone?'**

'**Ash'**

My eyes widened. Wasn't this just great… Why was _he _calling her. Was he just _trying_ to kill me?

Suddenly a vital question popped into my head.

'**Do you love him?'**

She replied quickly.

'**NO! Why would you think THAT?'**

'**Eh, it just seems like you do. Always talking to him and all…'**

'**Well I don't for your information! He's my best friend. Kissing him would be like kissing Max and I would NEVER EVER EVER do that. Besides, I have certain feelings for somebody else.'**

I felt my heart beat faster after I read that. So many images flew through my mind. I was hoping so much that she was talking about me but, everybody knows that the world is cruel and when something seems like its gonna happen, something backfires… But I just…

'**Who?'**

I waited a long time for her response. I found my heart racing the more and more I waited. Was she hesitating? Was she scared to say it because she knew how I felt? Ugh, why was she torturing me? Why couldn't she just types the persons name and put me out of this misery?

I knew what I wanted her to type. I knew wanted her to tell me it was me. You have no idea how much I wanted her to say that I was the one she wanted, but I just had so many doubts. Even though yes, She went on the date with me. I just cant believe that I, her rival, one of the rudest most arrogant guys she knows, would be the one she would choose out of all her options.

I was certain that it wasn't me at that point. I just wanted to close the computer and never find out who she was talking about.

But then again. I wanted to find whoever she _was_ talking about and pound his face into the ground for stealing her from me…

That's when I saw the little blue flash. It was coming… The thing I dreaded, and wanted to read the most.

'**Well… I've known him for a long time, and he is so sweet to me. Even if its in weird ways. And whenever I see him, my heart starts to skip millions of beats… And well…'**

….

'**it's the Guy I'm IM-ing right now (:'**

* * *

BUM BUM BUM! DID YOU LIKE IT? DID YOU? DID YOU? DID YOOUU? PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU DID! AND HAVE A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS!

OH YEAH... SHUGO CHARA FOREVER! IF YOUR A SHUGO CHARA FAN THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO YOU! ESPECIALLY IF YOU SUPPORT AMUTO!

** Whew, IM hyper... :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**


	8. Kelly Takes Her Leave

_-_Normal Point Of View-

"_Kelly. You know what will happen if he does something like that again, don't you?" _Bethany asked her friend.

"_I…I know. But it wont happen. I'll have a talk with Drew and tell him that if he finds another loophole…that…well you know." _Kelly stared at the ground.

"_Kelly… Please! Why cant you just become a less…a less dangerous angel?"_ Bethany Pleaded. _"Besides my brother you're the only one I have here, Kelly!"_ She sighed.

Kelly looked back at her. Having nothing to say. _"I…I cant. This is what I want. I'll make sure nothing happens to me. I'll make it clear to him that he cant keep finding ways around the rules." _Kelly looked back at her best friend. _"Nothing will happen to me, Bethany."_ She gave her friend a cheery smile she used whenever she needed it. _"I promise."_

Bethany watched as Kelly walked through a puff of green smoke before disappearing. Sighing sadly she turned around only to find a familiar man standing behind her.

He had a similar scar to Bethany except on the other side of his face. He had a giant sword hanging from his back as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"_Your worried about her…right?" _He asked Bethany.

"_You have no idea. She always lets her emotions get in the way of everything she does and…I just don't want to watch her get hurt, Ben. After her last client…she hasn't been the same. Her job is so hard…"_ She looked down at her floating figure. Then she looked up at her brother, who met her gaze.

"_Well you know, my job isn't exactly easy either." _He said, smirking at her, causing her to smile. Her brother always knew how to make her smile in situations like this…

Still she had this lingering thought in the back of her mind that told her that everything definitely _wouldn't _be okay.

"_Please Drew… Don't hurt Kelly…Don't let her be hurt again…"_

-Drew's Point Of View-

"_Wake up Drew!"_ Came an annoying screech front above the covers covering my face. I immediately knew who it was. Seriously though, did she really have to wake me up? I was sleeping.

Wait.

I was _sleeping._

"Kelly!" I pushed the covers off my head and sat up straight, looking over at her, seeing that she was not happy. I didn't take much interest however, I was still shocked that I was just asleep. "K-kelly? Did you see that? I was _sleeping. Sleeping!_"

"_I know. I have eyes."_

I ignored her attitude and started mumbling to myself.

"Wait, so if I was sleeping then that means that it was possible for me to sleep which must only mean one thing! I wasn't able to sleep earlier…That means…" My head shot up and I shouted. "I'm alive! I'm not a ghost anymore! Yes! I'm ali-"

"_No you not." _She said angrily, barely able to grit it through her teeth. _"You are not alive, Drew. You are clearly still dead." _She glared at me.

"Oh I'm not?" I asked sarcastically. "Then explain the fact that I was just asleep just now?"

"_I…I don't know exactly. But I know that your dead…You must have found some kind of loophole. Well actually, I'm pretty sure _how_ you found the loophole…I think it occurred last night? I don't know…" _She paused and then began shouting at me pointing an accusing finger at me_ "When you broke the rules!" _Then she angrily chuckled to herself. _"Oh, I mean, you sneakily slithered your away around the rules almost destroying my existence!"_

My smile soon became a frown.

"I don't know what your talking about. I didn't do anything so get off my back and stop accusing me of all the crap you think I did." I spat at her. My glare meeting hers.

"_Oh I know you did! Because afterwards I got called back to the Cloud Sanctuary so I could get yelled at by Arceus! He showed me what you did on Facebook last night, Drew! You asked May who she was inlove with, you sneaky little bastard! Do you know what kind of power Arceus holds over me? I'm dead and he can do things to me that you have no capability of even imagining!"_

I scoffed at her, giving her an annoyed smirk. "Oh I highly doubt that."

She got closer to me, her eyes mere inches away from mine, showing me scenes that I wish she never would have showed me. She showed me a battlefield where millions of people were dieing, she showed me a person being burnt to death handcuffed to a bed locked in a flaming house, she showed me a thousand little needles being thrown into a girls body as she screamed _my_ name. That's when I noticed…the little girl…wasn't such a little girl at all. She was _May._

I gasped, fear spreading throughout my entire being. Still, my eyes never backing away from her glare.

"_You see that, Drew? All of that is nothing compared to the stuff Arceus can do! So stop acting all high and mighty like you are _so_ awesome! You can act that way around anyone else, but not me! You have no idea what I have had to stand through and watch. You think you know everything well you don't! Us angels, we aren't everything that we seem, you know! Everybody thinks that we are lucky to be an angel! All those spirits that die that don't become angels, that simply go to heaven, they don't go through anything we go through! Every time one of us screws up, or we betray what we do, we go through things much more worse then you can ever think of! And you have the nerve to find a loophole! Do you not understand that I almost- I almost…"_ She stopped short of her sentence, and finally, her eyes looked away from mine and onto the floor. I almost felt sorry for her. _Almost. _After all her yelling, and seeing what she showed me…I was so close to hating her I didn't know what to do.

"Look. You say you saw me ask May who she loved, well I didn't. I asked her if she loved _Ash. _I have the right to know don't I? That guy tries to snatch her up from under my fingers every second he gets!"

After my sentence she threw her hands up in the air, groaning angrily. _"Are you some kind of idiot? Ash has never been interested in May! He has already fell inlove with another girl, and is just to dense to see it! But deep down he would never try to take someone else! You shouldn't even have to ask something like that!" _

"You act as if you got to know him!"

Silence. There was nothing coming from the both of us. It seemed like it would go in forever. In fact, I was pretty sure it would. That's until she spoke something that was just a whisper, something so distant you had to be in my position to be able to hear it.

"_I did."_

Once again her gaze met mine, but I saw that there was a hint of sadness under all her anger, and her eyes softened. "_And I wish I never had." _She spat back under her breath.

I'm not sure if I was just seeing this, or if it really happened. But I could have sworn I saw a small liquid fall from under Kelly's face, and hit the floor.

She turned away from me, and started to head to the door. Once again she tried to tell me something but never got a chance to.

Not again.

"Kelly. Why…what did you wake me up for? What were you going to tell me?" I asked her. The sooner I found out, the sooner she could leave and I she would be away from me.

She turned around, the teary eyes clearly visible now, mixed with anger, sadness, hate, fear…and…regret? She took a deep breath, standing at the door and glared at me one last time.

"_It doesn't even matter anymore. I could care less about what happens to _you_. I never want to see you again. Go make that girl fall inlove with you and just get this over with. That way I can just put all this behind me. In fact, do what even you want. Just know that I wont be there to watch out for you. I hope you are happy with however you end up…. I hate you."_ And with that she was out of my sight. The door slamming behind her.

And almost as soon as she left, I felt the guilt flood over me as her words repeated over and over in my head.

"_It doesn't even matter anymore. I could care less about what happens to _you_. I never want to see you again."_

"…_I hate you."_

I just wanted to wake up all over again, and do everything over again.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I could feel all my hope build up inside me as I imagined Kelly standing at the door, smirking her head off…reveling everything that just happened was all a joke. Even though he knew it wasn't. The pain on her face was to real.

I rushed to the door, knowing it wasn't going to be Kelly, still though, I was hopeful.

I grabbed the knob, and pulled open the door, and the person I saw made all the regret and guilt forgotten as I saw her innocent, unknowing smile.

It was none other then the love of my life… The only one in the world that could take my mind of something so important. The only person that could put a smile on my face in a time like this.

_May._


	9. Not The Happiest Memories

**Me: Yo yo yo! At a sleepover at Becca's! Yeeee! Anywaayyyzzzz...Warning this chapter sucks enternally but i need to do these chapters to get to all the mega plot dramatic suspenseful stuff !**

**Bethany: Mhmm...I bet they all suck...**

**Me: NOOO ! (Well atleast I hope not)**

**May: Disclaimer already !**

**Drew: Oldrivalshippinglvr doesnt own Pokemon or any of the characters and never ever will to her displeasure**

**Becca: You dont pee in your girlfriends panties?**

**Emily: *To wierded out to sigh***

**Gabrielle: IM ONLY GONNA BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK YOUR HEART!**

**Me: HE IS EVERYTHING YOU WANT! HE IS EVERYTHING YOU NEED!**

**Becca: GIRLFRIENDS PANTIES! YO!**

**Everybody But Becca: *Sweatdrop***

**Me: Anywaaaay...This chapter is gonna suck so please dont...yeaaah. sorry :) ... :(  
**

* * *

**-Normal Point Of View-**

Kelly ran down the hallway, tears streaming down. It was times like these where her stubborn side would come in and kick those tears right of her face. But honestly, she didn't have enough strength to at the moment. She would let herself cry…for now.

She reached the elevator and waited, but couldn't wait any longer and ran for the stairs. She wanted to get out of this building as fast as possible.

While running down the stairs she passed such a familiar face she didn't have much time to process who it was. Finally analyzing it, she turned her head and her teary eyes met those 'oh so' familiar cheery ones.

Those eyes belonged to May Maple.

After a second of eye contact with the girl she turned away. She didn't need another reminder of what just happened. She noticed that May had slowed down a bit as if to stop and comfort the girl, but Kelly just ran faster, not wanting to be stopped. She wanted to run until she couldn't run anymore.

Eventually she found herself in the middle of an unfamiliar neighborhood. Not that she cared or anything. All she had to do was snap her fingers and she could be in her Cloud Sanctuary. But she knew if she went up there she would have to face Bethany.

And even though Bethany was her best friend, she was the last person she needed to see.

After all… Bethany was right all along.

**-Flashback-**

_Kelly watched as her client disappeared from her sight and she the girl of his dreams ran up into his arms._

_It was all because of her. And he didn't even say goodbye. Not that she expected him to, after all the fighting they went through. _

_Then she felt a powerful presence suddenly form behind her and she took a deep breath._

"Hello Arceus."

_There was no response. There never was. She had completed her mission and he was here to take the memories away from her client, and sadly enough…she had to watch. _

"Arceus… Why must you always do this? Is it so bad for somebody to remember me?"

_Silence._

_Kelly sighed as she could see two familiar faces come into view. One was the sixteen year old boy she had just helped, and the other…was the love of his life._

Ash Ketchum _and _Misty Waterflower.

_Of course, the two couldn't see her or Arceus… They were just here to replace all the memories with her, with fake ones. And of course they would mess with Misty's head a little to make sure everything made sense._

'Why must we do this?' _Kelly thought to herself. Not that Arceus didn't hear the thought anyway, but there wasn't any point in saying words out loud if she knew that he wouldn't answer. _

'Stupid Ash. Stupid everything. I cant wait for him to forget about me…' _Kelly said to herself, not sure whether she was telling the truth or lying. _

_Ash had promised her that he would be her friend, and that friends were friends no matter what. And she had believed him…Then again…she would have believed anybody who told her. That's how she was…_

_Silently Arceus froze time around them. Everything was still. The clock wasn't moving and neither were any of the people surrounding them._

_She watched as two small clouds emerged from Ash and Misty's heads. Those clouds of course, were just the memories that had anything to do with Kelly. Then two new clouds formed over the two heads and were placed inside of them. _

_That's when time began again, and almost in an instant, Kelly was back at the Cloud Sanctuary, alone. Arceus was probably somewhere else…doing what he did best. Being a pain._

"… I cant believe this! That stupid arrogant Ash! He…how could he? Why cant I be as fortunate as him and get the horrible memories taken away from me! I gave him a second chance…and he…"_ Her mumbled words were soon replaced with sobs. She didn't even notice the sudden feelings of sympathy emerge from behind her. Of course if she had, she would have recognized the angel behind her anyway. _

"Kelly… I'm not going to tell you to forgive Ash. He did something that could never be forgiven but… Its not like you didn't see it coming. All he ever did was yell at you for ruining everything… Kelly… You shouldn't have gotten close to him."_ Bethany told her friend, as honest as she could without saying every little thing she wanted to say. _"Kelly, please stop crying."

_Kelly placed wiped her hands across her face and answered with a sniffle. _"I-I'm not c-crying!" _Bethany just sighed and sat next to her. Knowing that trying to cheer her up, or asking her if she was okay was pointless. All Kelly would do was deny anything was wrong, even if it was clear that something was bothering her. She did that every time._

"Kelly. You know all this was caused because you chose to get close to him. You know that getting close to a client will only make things worse."_ Bethany said, earning a sob from Kelly._

"I-Its j-just…I…I thought…I thought that h-he was d-d-different!" _Bethany didn't even bother to listen to what Kelly had said, since it was mostly stutters and whispers. So she simply listened to what Kelly was saying in her mind._

_Then she did something, that took Kelly by surprise._

_She stood up and yelled._

"Well, Kelly, they are all going to seem different! But its you who has to decide if they really are! I warned you so many times not to say sorry to that guy! But you never listened did you? Maybe the problem is that you only see the good in people! Not all people are going to be your friend! There are going to ones to betray you! You just have to keep that from happening from refraining from getting close to them! They are not all going to be your friend! Please just listen!"

_By the time she was done…There wasn't even anger in her yelling anymore. Mostly her yells were full of sadness, and plea. _"Please…"_ She whispered lastly. She earned no response from Kelly. There weren't even sobs coming from her anymore._

_It was just a puddle of silence that they were standing in._

_So Bethany left. She would wait later to talk to Kelly._

_But all Kelly knew at that moment…was that she didn't know what to do…and whatever it was. She wanted to do it alone. Bethany was always there for her, and she trusted her and loved her. They were like sisters. But she couldn't have Bethany always acting as if she knew everything. Kelly couldn't stand it when people did that._

_Even if Bethany was right…Kelly still wasn't convinced._

**-End of Flashback-**

"_Drew… You said that you would be my friend…But I wont be the one to apologize…not this time._

_OoOoOoOo_

**-Drew's Point of View-**

"Hey May. What brings you here?" I asked. But I noticed that her attention was on something else. It was like she didn't even hear me.

"May?" I asked again, waving my hand in front of her face. That's when she seemed to snap back into it and she shook her head, and smiled up at me.

"Sorry. I just saw this girl in the hall earlier and she seemed really upset. I was going to see what was wrong but she was gone before I could. I felt really bad for her though…She was crying an awful lot…"

I then felt a lump in my throat, and my heart grew heavy.

It could've have been anybody right? I shouldn't just assume that it was Kelly.

Still…I couldn't help but feel so much guilt. Had I really hurt her that bad? I mean…she was my friend. Maybe I took it a bit far…

"…_I hate you." _replayed some of Kelly's words in my head.

Okay… I took it way far but… I couldn't worry about that right now. I had a guest, and this guest was very important to me.

"Well, I'm sure she will be alright." I said, trying to push aside the fact that the girl May saw was probably Kelly…And that _I _was the one to make her cry. I just wanted to change the subject.

May sighed sympathetically, before smiling back at me. "I guess your right." Then she looked down at the ground, blushing a bit, making me smirk. "But that's not why I'm here." She told me, still looking at the ground.

"Oh? Then what's your reason?" I said, still smirking, as I saw the blush on her face grow even redder.

"Well…I…Err…I kind just wanted to…" Her sentence faded, and I got closer to her, still having that smirk plastered on my face.

That's when she looked up at me, bravery and determination in her eyes. And without saying a word she did something that took my by surprise…and for once in my lifetime I was speechless.

She had just planted a small kiss on my lips.

* * *

Okay so Yeah, Cheesy retarded ending. I know. You dont have to tell me. I am completely aware of the lack of contestshipping in this episode and I am also aware of the fact that I made Ash a complete jerk buy hey...I'm not the biggest fan of him and i think that on the inside he isnt all that much of a good friend if he doesnt like you. And he grew not to like Kelly. So anyway, please dont tell me that the chapter had a cheesy ending, or that there wasnt much contestshipping because I know. Go ahead, flame me, I could care less...Just not about the obviou, I mean HONESTLY!

Well Bye ! And please review! I love all my reviewerss! You guys make my day! (Except the flamers :P And I am not ONE OF THOSE OVER EMOTIONAL PEOPLE WHO CONSIDER A LITTLE HELP/TIPS/POINTING OUT A FEW THINGS THAT COULD NEED HELP AS A FLAME. So dont worry! haha I acually apreciate that) So yes, I would really like reviews because my goal is to finish this story with 60 reviews and there are 20 chapters and this is chapter nine...and i have 30 reviews so far (at the moment) so I HOPE that by chapter 20 i will have 60. I dont know why i just really want to make that goal! Okay so plz review review review! REVIEW AS IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! Oh...wait now I sound like a desperate poser...well sorry XD I just really want reviews and would apreciate any help on my goal! Byyezz!

And this chapter is deticated to Becca, Bethany, Emily, Gabrielle, Coulton, All Contestshippers, and anybody who is at a sleepover while reading this ! Oh and it is also deticated to any people who have watched/ is watching Ouran High Host Club. Awwessum manga/show ! haahah. TamakiXHaruhi 3

ANYWAY REVIEEWW YOUR BUTTS OFF! MWAHAHAHAHA


	10. Two Unexpected Faces

**Me: Heeey! its me with chapter ten! Sorry I couldnt upload everytime I tried to write I either got kicked off and then I had the best chance but got grounded XD Soo yeah, sorry! I have a little present in here for you guys to, that I hope you enjoy.**

**Drew: i HATE you.**

**Me: Hehehe...**

**May: Whyyyyy?**

**Me: Hehehe**

**Bethany: Haha! Finally something I approve of! YES!**

**Emily: Siggh :)**

**Gabz: 'Oldrivalshippinglvr' does not own pokemon or any of the characters. She wishes though :)**

**(Oh and the 'Emily' Character is only named after you Emmy! I had this character in mind for awhile, her name was going to be Lizlia, but then you said you wanted a character sooo :)...)**

**-Drew's point of view-**

* * *

Here I was, step after step. Sure I walk a lot, and usually walking isn't very exciting for me. You know, most people think this way. That taking a few steps doesn't mean anything, but I know an exception. Walking with someone you cherish. Whether it be a best friend, a child, family.

For me its May.

It was about quarter 'till noon. Earlier, May and I had decided to take a walk after sitting in my room. She decided to show up this morning, a little after Kelly left. It took me by surprise, it really did. I didn't really expect may to just show up randomly.

And I especially didn't expect her to kiss me.

It was all very sudden actually. She appeared at my doorstep, and after rambling on, she just came up and kissed me.

Afterwards she wouldn't look me in the eyes, I'm guessing out of embarrassment, and then she was about to leave, I guess since I wasn't saying anything. Maybe she thought that was my way of rejecting her… It wasn't, however. I am just not very good at the whole talking thing. I mean, yes I can _talk_. I mean, I could talk on and on if I wasn't to.

Its just _that_ kind of talking. I had no idea what to say, afraid that anything I did say would come out as an arrogant remark, or an insult that would leave her crying and hurt. I was actually very good at that. Saying the wrong thing, and hurting the people that were close to me. It wasn't like I meant, or wanted to. But I never was good at thinking about what I said before I said it.

Well, when she was about to leave, I followed her and told her we were going on a walk. She just nodded and smiled at me. So here we are, heading towards wherever our feet lead us.

And apparently they wanted to take us to a lake.

"I didn't know there was a lake here!" She ran up closer to the lake. I noticed her sneakers were untied, and was going to tell her to tie them. And then, like I had just jinxed it, her foot stepped on her loose shoelace, and she tripped. Then as if I thought it couldn't get any worse, her body rolled into the lake.

'_Oh May…'_ I sighed, rolling my eyes and sighing, waling over to her.

And for some odd reason she was waving her eyes around and screaming. Oh Crap.

"Help! I-I'm afraid of water! Help! What if a tent cool gets me? Heeeelpp!" She screamed, splashing as if her life depended on it.

I ran closer to the lake, and reached out my hand. "C'mon May, its not that deep. Grab my hand, okay?"

I hope this doesn't sound cruel. But I was trying my hardest not to break down laughing. I mean, it was just _too_ hilarious. May was screaming, flailing her arms around like a maniac, in three feet deep water. It was downright funny. If I wasn't trying to get her to fall inlove with me I would have been laughing, _trust me_. But for now, I had to keep my act together.

As she reached for my hand, I was smiling down gently at her frightened eyes.

I was shocked when those adorable sapphire eyes turned evil in a second. Before I caught on she grabbed my hand, and pulled me in the lake.

Then all around me I heard laughter. And the loudest laughter I heard was the laughter coming from the one person that had just forced me into the lake, pretending she was scared at of wits.

"O-oh my… O-oh my gosh! Y-you real-..really though t-that I-I was scared! Y-your s-so gull…gullible!" she started cracking up. Okay, it was time for revenge.

"You think that was funny? What if I couldn't swim, May? Did you think about that?" I screamed at her, seeing that her eyes were now full of guilt.

"I'm sorry Drew! I…I didn't mean.. to…I didn't mean to make you…angry. I just…" She was at a loss of words as she put her head down, looking into the water.

And while her eyes were on the water, my angry expression turned into a smirk as I tackled her, causing her to fall, as she made out a tiny squeal.

"Fooled you." I said, smirking at her.

I saw her smile at me, and then I noticed that our faces were only an inch apart. Without thinking, I moved my face closer to hers. Our lips were less then a centimeter apart before I heard the most annoying voice ever, and a camera flash.

"Well, well. I always knew that their was a hidden romantic vibe coming from you two lovebirds."

I looked up, and it was as if May had spoken the words that were going through my mind.

"Harley?"

**-Normal Point of View-**

Sitting on a rooftop she stumbled along, was Kelly. Making no sound, she had her legs bent and rested her head on them. The only sound hearable, was the sound of wind blowing the tree's and the occasional sound of a single tear hitting the shingles she was sitting upon.

She was completely lost in her own thought. She realized, after leaving Drew, and forcing herself to stay out of the Cloud Sanctuary, she had no where to go. She was all alone, with no friend, and no shelter. But she knew that she couldn't go back to Drew. Not until he said he was sorry, and to be honest, Kelly didn't think that was very likely. And the Cloud Sanctuary, was where Bethany would be. She was _not_ going to go see Bethany. Not when she knew what she would say. Even though she knew it was true, having to listen to those words, would only cause more sadness. Having the thought acknowledged, would be unbearable. So for the time being, she would sit anywhere her body would take her, and stay there until she felt like moving.

She noticed the huge amount of tears rolling down her cheeks, and how fast they were falling. They stung her skin, and she wiped them away, but she still knew that it would still sting. But that isn't the only reasons he wiped them away. She hated to know that she was crying.

Kelly thought that tears were meant to flow down cheeks, to get sympathy from others. Tears were nothing more then a way to get people to feel sorry for them. If you cried you were giving in to your selfishness. You only cried when you were to sad to get yourself back up, and you needed somebody to help you. You needed somebody to tell you everything was going to be okay, whether it was true or not. It was a sign that you couldn't face your sadness, and that you needed somebody to do it for you.

Crying was a sign of weakness. Only people with a weak soul cry. That was how it was.

Or at least, how it was to Kelly.

So, knowing that she was crying this much made her mad. She mentally cursed herself for letting her weakness show. Yes, she knew she was weak. She couldn't fight the fact that she cried all the time. She hated it, but she couldn't fight it. She was weak.

She lightly screamed into her knee's. Why did she have to be so weak. Why did she cry! She didn't need anybody! She only needed herself. It was a waste to let people tell you it was going to be okay. How would they know, anyway? Could they magically see the future? What right did other people have to tell people it was okay? People who said that were lying.

She didn't need anybody to lie to her.

She could lie to herself as much as she wanted. But she only knew that she was going to be okay, when she actually was okay. Only _she_ could decide when she was okay. Nobody else was going to tell her that she was going to! They have no idea if the person would cheer up! What made them think they could tell people that?

She found herself crying more. Why? She had no earthly idea. Maybe she just needed to cry. Maybe she just needed to let all her sadness out.

Little did Kelly know, that there had been a girl, standing behind her for quite some time. The girl had sad, dark, unreadable eyes. And they were full of concern. The girl's midnight blue hair, went down to her waist, freely. Her clothes were faded, and dull.

The girl did nothing for a few moments, before speaking in her soft, yet powerful voice.

"It's okay to cry." she said simply. Looking at Kelly, who lifted her head and stared at the girl incredulously. "Crying shows that your brave. Weakness has nothing to do with it. If you cry, it shows that your brave enough to show how you feel. It shows your not afraid to let all the negative emotions take over." She paused, before adding in the same blunt tone, "It's okay to cry."

Kelly gasped. This girl, it was as if the girl had read her thoughts. It was as if had read her…mind.

She stands, still a little unsteady. "W-wh-" she tries to talk, but her feet loose strength, and she losses her balance. She falls, being to scared, and shocked to scream. Instead she quickly closes her eyes, and waits to hit the ground.

But she never did.

In fact, she didn't even feel herself falling anymore. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was standing on the sidewalk in front of the house she had just fallen off of. Next to her, was the girl.

"_What just… I didn't…this wasn't me…" _Kelly said, breathing in and out, in deep shock. She had not been the one to do this. It must have been…the girl.

But how? Could this girl…be an angel of some sort?

"_Who…who and _what_ are you? An angel? You have to be…" _Kelly mutters, to the girl _and _herself. The girl says nothing, and Kelly looses her patience. _"Tell me!"_ she yelled.

The girl takes a breath and speaks in her same dull voice. "My name is Emily, and I'm not an angel, I'm a ghost. I committed suicide five years ago, and have roamed the world, alone, ever since.

Kelly gasped after hearing this. Yes she knew, that committing suicide meant you had to stay on earth forever, but she had never actually met someone who had done so. Usually they stayed hidden and didn't say anything to anybody.

"_W…why are you…talking to me?" _Kelly asked, her voice still cracking from all her sadness. Emily just walks over to Kelly and… and she hugs her.

"Because I know more then anybody, how horrible it is to be alone, crying. And…now you don't have to alone anymore."

**-Drew's point of View-**

I groaned, as May ran up to Harley, and leaped for the camera, but missed.

"Oh, this is just _so _adorable! I always told you, didn't I? I _must_ be special!" Harley said, placing his hand on his heart. "Oh, you guys should be happy to have such an amazing friend like me!" He said, smiling with his big round…creepy eyes.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah…amazing friend…" I retorted sarcastically to him. It didn't seem to bother him though. He just continued to keep the camera away from May. Then he swiftly moves to the side, causing May to loose her balance and fall oh her butt, glaring at the purple haired coordinator.

"Oh, I'm sorry, hun!" He says to may, _pretending to feel bad._

"_Ugh, just what do you want, Harley?" I groaned, wanting to be away from him as soon as possible._

"_Well, I was just out for a pre-afternoon stroll. And that's when I spotted my two favorite chickadees!" Then, before I could say anything, he jumped up, and clasped his hands together. "I have the most wonderful idea! How about I treat you guys to lunch?" Harley said, cheerfully._

_May, I guess being happy just hearing the words 'lunch', immediately agreed. I don't know why I did, but seeing as it would give me more time with May, I agreed._

_And off we went, to find a place to eat._

YAAY! :) Did you guys like Harley? I had some unknown ispiration to put hin inside for this chapter and maybe the next. I dont know why though :) Anyway, i hope the chapter was good, please oh please review because I want to know what you thought! Plus, I also have that goal for 60 reviews by the end of my story and it would make me really happy if you contribute. ITS TOTALLY FREE! :) Thankya and have a wondeful...WEEK!


	11. The Biggest Mistake

**Oldrivalshippinglvr: I...I...I...IM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE 5 MONTHS T.T IM SUCHA HORRUBLE PERSON!**

**Bethany: Ditto. You were too busy hanging out with friends and making pokemon OC's that you forgot all about Drew being dead! And that you had a story people wanted you to finish!**

**Becca: Even Your Girlfriends panties arent happy. -.-**

**Drew: HATRED.**

**May: HATRED.**

**Twinkie: ...I'm ashamed.**

**Oldrivalshippinglvr: COOUULTOON! I HAVENT SEEM YOU SINCE SCHOOL ENDED! :D**

**Twinkie: *slap***

**Oldrivalshippinglvr: i deserved that...**

**Drew: YOU HAVENT SEEN US SINCE MARCH!**

**Gabby: truee...truuee...**

**Emily: MEGA MEGA SIGH...**

**Sammy: YOLA! IM NEW HERE!**

**Twinkie: shuttup...were getting payback on oldrivalshippinglvr for being a bad uploader and a horrible person.**

**Oldrivalshippinglvr: *Sniffle* Ol-Oldrivalshippinglvr d-doesnt ow-own P-Pokemon or any...any of the ch-characters... GOMEN NE! IM SOORRRYYYY!**

**Harley: Mwaha... no forgiveness!**

* * *

RECAP:

"_Who…who and _what_ are you? An angel? You have to be…" _Kelly mutters, to the girl _and _herself. The girl says nothing, and Kelly looses her patience. _"Tell me!"_ she yelled.

The girl takes a breath and speaks in her same dull voice. "My name is Emily, and I'm not an angel, I'm a ghost. I committed suicide five years ago, and have roamed the world, alone, ever since.

Kelly gasped after hearing this. Yes she knew, that committing suicide meant you had to stay on earth forever, but she had never actually met someone who had done so. Usually they stayed hidden and didn't say anything to anybody.

"_W…why are you…talking to me?" _Kelly asked, her voice still cracking from all her sadness. Emily just walks over to Kelly and… and she hugs her.

"Because I know more then anybody, how horrible it is to be alone, crying. And…now you don't have to alone anymore."

**-Drew's point of View-**

I groaned, as May ran up to Harley, and leaped for the camera, but missed.

"Oh, this is just _so _adorable! I always told you, didn't I? I _must_ be special!" Harley said, placing his hand on his heart. "Oh, you guys should be happy to have such an amazing friend like me!" He said, smiling with his big round…creepy eyes.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah…amazing friend…" I retorted sarcastically to him. It didn't seem to bother him though. He just continued to keep the camera away from May. Then he swiftly moves to the side, causing May to loose her balance and fall oh her butt, glaring at the purple haired coordinator.

"Oh, I'm sorry, hun!" He says to may, _pretending to feel bad._

"_Ugh, just what do you want, Harley?" I groaned, wanting to be away from him as soon as possible._

"_Well, I was just out for a pre-afternoon stroll. And that's when I spotted my two favorite chickadees!" Then, before I could say anything, he jumped up, and clasped his hands together. "I have the most wonderful idea! How about I treat you guys to lunch?" Harley said, cheerfully._

_May, I guess being happy just hearing the words 'lunch', immediately agreed. I don't know why I did, but seeing as it would give me more time with May, I agreed._

_And off we went, to find a place to eat._

* * *

Remember Me ~~ Chapter 11 ~~ Biggest Mistake EVER .

-Drew's Point of View-

"Umm… I think… I'll take…the…. Oooh! I want the number four please!" May said smiling handing the menu to the waitress, who smiled down at the young kids.

"Aww, are you two on a date together?" She asked kindly. I saw May, blush, about to say something, but then…

"Drewy! Maaaaay!"

That bastard. I might have wanted to know what May had to say, not that the evil mastermind cared, oh no. All he really wanted right now was to embarrass and harass us, either that or make best friends with the waitress…

"Hey! Oh my gosh, I cant believe it! Your Harley, I'm like you biggest fan ever!" She shrieked, taking out a picture from her jean pocket. I was shocked when I saw what was _on_ the photograph. It was _Harley._ "Please, oh please! Will you sign this? If you did, I would be crowned queen of the 'Harley Fan Association!'. She said, giving him these big, round, eyes.

"Of course, deary! Anything for a fellow member of my association!" Harley said, beaming, as he grabbed the picture and signed his name across it, adding a heart beside his last initial.

"Association?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes. That's when the nice, friendly waitress, became an evil witch.

"Why, yes indeed _Drew Hayden_! I happen to be a part of the association! And you wanna know what else… I am also a part of the 'Drew Hayden Contest Annihilation Club'… Or the 'DHCAC' for short!" he said, glaring daggers at me.

_Drew Hayden Contest Annihilation Club?_ Was there really such a thing? Well, its great to know that I have so many supporters!

"How wonderful…" I mumbled sarcastically.

Then, I suddenly heard a giggle, not from the waitress, not from Harley… but from the little brunette across from me, who we call May.

She covered her mouth, and then began laughing even more. "Ooh! Oh my gosh! Haha… Looks like Drew isn't all that!" she said smirking, but then smiling. "But you guys don't have to worry. I will annihilate Drew in the next contest for _sure_." She said, crossing her arms.

Another side of the girl I was inlove with: The over confident rival.

Harley sighed, and the waitress just rolled her eyes and spoke. "Oh please. Miss _May Maple._ Just so you know, I hate you even more then Drew. You are number one on Harley's 'Frenemy' list. If anything Harley with annihilate Drew, while you sulk in a corner with that stupid little beautifly of yours!" she said evilly.

This time, I smirked.

May pouted, and glared back at the girl. "Hmph. I say I'm gonna be the one to annihilate Drew! After all, Harley can barely ever beat me anyway, so what makes you think he can beat a great coordinator like Drew?" she stated, folding her arms.

My smirk grew even wider.

"So, you think I'm a great coordinator, do you? Well, don't all my fangirls?" I said, flipping my hear, something I hadn't done in a long time.

May blushed, and waved her hands around. "H-hey wait! I am _not_ your fangirl! And…and anyway, I'm a great coordinator so of course, I would notice the skills of another!" she said, grinning wide, like she had just made the most amazing save ever.

To bad, I saw through her act.

"Sure, and all those roses were for beautifly…" I said sarcastically.

"Huh?" she said, her face growing red, once again.

I smirked. "Dense, dense little May." I said, getting up, and walking away, only because I knew she would follow.

She had to have some hint of my feelings for her now, right? After all, I basically confessed to her that all those roses had been for her, and they were. Well most of them anyway.

I had walked out the door, and had made it a few feet away from the establishment, before I heard my name being called.

"Drew! Hey Drew!" yelled a voice from behind me.

You can already guess who it was, right?

"Hey May." I said smirking. At first she huffed annoyingly, puffing her cheeks.

"What was that?" she shouted quietly, her hands raised in the air.

I acted confused. "What was what?" I said smirking. She gave me a glare.

"You know what I'm talking about Drew Hayden! Wipe that grin off your face right now!" she said, blushing. "First you embarrass me by teasing me about the roses! Then you just leave?" she said, pointing at me accusingly.

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't _teasing_ you May." I said, making her face grow even more pink.

"S-shuttup! I…grrr…' she said, folding her arms and looking over to the ground.

I don't know why I did what I did next. In fact, If I had remembered that I was dead, I probably would have been more careful. But with Harley and May acting like they usually do, I felt normal as well.

But I didn't. It had slipped my mind.

I moved closer to May, her face insanely red by now.

"D-drew, what are you-?" she began, only to be cut off by my lips.

At first, she was frozen, the only one actually doing the kissing was _me. _But after a few seconds, she gave in, and started kissing me back.

I heard people whispering as they walked by, but I didn't care, I had to admit, I was lost in the moment. How could I not be, I was sitting here, sharing a kiss with the girl who I am inlove with.

And I could have kept there. I could have just left it at that, but I didn't. And I admit it, I was a huge idiot for what I was about to do.

I pulled away, smirking at her red face, which may be a little hypocritical, seeing as how their was a little pink across my nose as well. Not as much as her, but a fair deal of pink.

"Hmm… do you realize it now May?" I asked, her face still frozen in a blush, causing me to chuckle.

This is where it gets bad.

"Well, well…Looks like Little Miss May has fallen inlove me, am I right?" I asked her, only to feel a cold pressure run down my spine as I did.

'_And lastly, you cannot ask her if she loves you. She has to tell you with her soul. Im sorry.' _

The sound of Kelly's third rule went off in my head, and I gasped, remembering her other words.

"_Oh I know you did! Because afterwards I got called back to the Cloud Sanctuary so I could get yelled at by Arceus! He showed me what you did on Facebook last night, Drew! You asked May who she was inlove with, you sneaky little bastard! Do you know what kind of power Arceus holds over me? I'm dead and he can do things to me that you have no capability of even imagining!"_

'Crap…' I thought, my head buzzing. What had I just done?

May was still blushing but noticed the look on my face, and seemed worried.

"Drew, what's wrong?" she asked, but I really wasn't listening to her at this point, I was too busy trying to remember something Kelly had said on the first day we met. The thing that happens if I confess my love to her, or asks if she was inlove with me…

'_She will automatically fall madly inlove with you and never be able to love any body else. She will live in a world of sorrow and pain, grieving over you and what could have been.'_

I choked.

This couldn't be happening. Not only did I ruin May's life but…I hurt…Kelly.

After she warned me…I…

"I should have listened to her…" I whispered.

-Kelly's Point Of View-

I sat on yet another roof, with the ghostly girl I had met earlier. Her story was so mystifying, so intense, it made mine sound like rainbow land. I suddenly felt so bad about feeling sorry for myself. But, I should probably tell you her story before going on and on about how sad it is. So here I go.

_Emily_

She had been a pokemon trainer, earning badge after badge. All her friends looked up to her because she never seemed to loose.

But on day, she got a call from her father, saying that she had to come home and take care of him. Little did she know that her father had taken a few wrong turns in his life while she was gone. He had been out drinking almost every night, and soon became addicted to a few drugs as well.

In his absence from home, youngest sister had gone ill, and the mother could do nothing about it.

Eventually, her sister died, and her mother ran off.

All she had left was her drunken father, and she eventually found herself not wanting to take it anymore.

She has been wandering around ever since she took her own life.

"_Wow…You must have been so…alone…" I said, teary eyed._

_She shrugged. "Well… It's not exactly the best but…-"_

_I tried listening to her…but a very bad feeling went through my soul._

_Something bad had just happened, something involving Drew…_

"_Oh…no…" I muttered, my vision growing hazy…_

"_Kelly?" she asked, but I was already half conscious. _

"_Drew…have…save…Drew…"_

_The It was all black. _

* * *

**_Oldrivalshippinglvr: So there ya have it...the long...long...long..long awaited chapter...Im soo selfish right? Gomen ne, Gomen ne! ... IM SORRY! Please forgive me! _**

**_Drew: NO WAY THIS CHAPER SUCKS!_**

**_May: DAMN YOUR ARROGANT ASS! YOU TOTALLY ARE GONNA RUIN MY LIFE!_**

**_Oldrivalshippinglvr: I dont even deserve your reviews... But, if you do, I wont hate you for mentally slapping me for the late late late LATE update..._**

**_Toodles,  
Luxxy. (Oldrivalshippinglvr)_**


	12. Bethany Gonna Kick Some Drew Booty

**Luxxy[Oldrivalshippinglvr] : Dun Dun Dun daa! The next chapter is here! and as promised...its not 5 months late :D Not even one whole month! Yaay!**

**Bethany: Mhhmm...**

**Luxxy: Shuttup your character has a major role in this story!**

**Bethany: Great ...**

**Sammy: Does mine?**

**Luxxy: You dont have one...Gomen ne...**

**Sammy: T.T**

**May: OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH ! IN THIS CHAPTER DREW TOTALLY-**

**Drew: *Covers mouth* Be quiet...you'll ruin the surprise... *smirk***

**Luxxy: Don't forget you broke the rules. *cough cough***

**Drew: Crap .**

**Luxxy: Hey Coulton do the disclaimer!**

**Coulton: 'Oldrivalshippinglvr does not own Pokemon or any of the characters...'**

**Becca: BUT SHE OWNS YOU HEART RIGHT?**

**Coulton & Luxxy: NO! Grrrr... I DONT LIKE HIM/HER!**

**Emily: Enjoy the story...sigh...**

* * *

RECAP:

_Something bad had just happened, something involving Drew…_

"_Oh…no…" I muttered, my vision growing hazy…_

"_Kelly?" she asked, but I was already half conscious. _

"_Drew…have…save…Drew…"_

_The It was all black. _

* * *

-Drew's Point Of View-

I took a deep breath, and _tried_ to calm myself.

'_I have to find Kelly…'_ I thought to myself, looking up at may, and sighing.

"I…I really have to go. Sorry May…And… erm." I sighed, pondering whether or not I was going to say It. Hec, I probably wouldn't ever see her again. Plus, I had already broken one of the rules, how could two make things any worse. "May, remember that If you loose somebody, that there are way better people out there, way better than sexy green haired coordinators." I told her, giving her one last look at my famous Drew smirk.

Hey, I wanted her to remember me as I was.

She gave me a confused look, and opened her mouth to say something, but I put my fingers to her lips, and took the smirk off my face, replacing it with a serious, dead honest look.

"I love you, May Maple…" I said, turning around and waving.

I could have said something like 'See you' or 'Can't wait to beat you in the next contest!' but, I really didn't think I was gonna see her, or beat her in any contest at this point.

I heard her calling my name, and chasing after me, so I used one of the skills Kelly had taught me awhile back.

I looked over at the closest wall, and walked through it, making sure nobody saw me of course.

I would have grinned at my cleverness, but for some odd reason (note the sarcasm), I didn't.

The only thing on my mind, was finding Kelly, and apologizing.

And I know what your thinking. "Why not spend the rest of your life with your beloved?'… Well, as much as I wanted to do that. Think about it, Kelly said that If I told her I loved her, or asked her if she loved me, she would spend the rest of her life grieving over me, so why make any more happy memories with her if it was only going to _hurt_ her later on.

I wanted anything but to hurt her, and besides. I really have to apologizing for what went down this morning with Kelly. I really needed her to know that I am so grateful, even though it doesn't seem like me to be, and that I don't want her to hate me.

I really considered her a friend, and when your hurt a friend, let me say it tears you apart, especially when you just betrayed your friend a little bit more, and had no idea how much longer left you have to apologize. Or how long you have to even be on this planet.

I ran, and ran, and ran. The first place I was going to check was the hotel. She might be there right? I mean, she couldn't just sit around alone forever. At some point she had to come back , right?

Wrong.

I place was empty. I was about to leave and look around the outskirts of the place, when I heard footsteps from behind me.

I turned around hopefully, "Kelly?" I muttered hoping so much it was her.

"Wrong." said the angry blond girl who was glaring at me.

I had a feeling this wasn't some obsessed fangirl.

She walked towards me, and I being the man I was trying to put myself out to be, stayed put.

"This. Is. All. Your. Fault.!" She spat at me, making me more and more confused. "You…you are just like Ash, aren't you! Ugh, why is Kelly so gullible! She does this almost every time! When is she going to realize that most of these clients don't give a damn about what happens to her! They only care about themselves!" she said, her glare now focused all around the room.

"Kelly? You know Kelly?" I asked, getting closer to her, making her glare come back to me.

"Of course I do you moron, or else I wouldn't be saying her name!" she yelled, making me flinch. Her voice was kind of familiar and for some reason she was almost intimidating me.

And _nobody_ intimidates me.

But that didn't matter, she might be able to help me.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked, making her grab my shirt collar.

"If I knew where she was…I WOULDN'T BE HERE LOOKING FOR HER, NOW WOULD I?" she shouted, her breath so forceful it blew my hair around. Afterwards, she threw my body to the floor, and rubbed her temples.

"Well, can you help me find her?" I asked, making her voice smirk evilly, but still filled with hatred.

"Oh yeah, Of course…I definitely want to hang around someone who doesn't give a rattata about my best friend…" she mumbled sarcastically.

Sarcasm, Kelly's best friend…

This was that angel , the one who I met when I met Kelly in the Cloud Sanctuary.

_Bethany._

Except, she was in her human form.

I didn't exactly process her words until then.

"What are you talking about? I do give a rattata about her! If I didn't, why would I be looking for her?" I, challenged, meeting her hateful eyes.

"I know _exactly_ why. You want to find her so she can get your ass out of this mess you made! Well let me tell you something! Arceus is gonna be here in seven hours, to deal with you so-" I would have let her continue, but something she said irritated me.

"First of all. Your wrong. I looking for her so I can apologize for everything! And second of all, If Arceus is gonna be here so soon, we shouldn't be wasting our time here, we should be looking for her!" I shouted, making her glare become warmer.

"A…apologize?" she said, before getting a thoughtful look on her face. "Your thoughts, don't imply your lying, but I would like it if you stopped saying such rude things about me in your mind…" she laughed.

What the hec, was this angel bipolar or something? Was there even such a thing as a bipolar angel?

She laughed again. "Lets go grass-head. We have an angel to find, and no, us angels aren't bipolar."

She finished, as we left the hotel room to find Kelly. I was determined to.

We had seven hours.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

-Kelly's Point of View-

I knew this was a dream. Well , more like a nightmare.

I was surrounded by black, sitting on a nice little log.

And let me tell you something, I was feeling so regretful.

How could I say that to him? I know he wasn't trying to be that way…he was just being himself…ugh…He probably didn't even want to see my face ever again…Not after what I said to him…

'_It doesn't even matter anymore. I could care less about what happens to _you_. I never want to see you again.'_

'_I hate you…'_

I buried my head deep in my hands. Why had I said that? Of course I didn't hate him! I just wish I realized this before he went off and did something stupid…

Why did the one client, that actually ever was a true friend…have to go and do something stupid?

I chuckled silently. Ironic isn't it? All those people who hurt me, got there second chance and lived it. But this one, even if her hurt me, I know he didn't mean to… The thoughts going through his head at the time implied it. But I wasn't paying attention then, and I said some things impulsively, maybe that was why he did something stupid? Was it because I wasn't around? Why did I have to go and say that!

It's just like me to realize my mistakes after I make them…

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

-Drew's Point of View-

"So what exactly happened between Kelly and Ash?" I asked, causing a dark aura appear over her.

"Must I tell you?" she asked, clearly agitated just by the sound of him name.

I rolled my eyes. "It would be nice…considering you guys hate him and all…and I mean, yeah, you must tell me." I told her, making her give me an annoyed stare.

"Its kind of like your story…Except, Ash kicked her out, and he honest to Arceus wanted nothing to do with her anymore…so she wandered around, as he got the girl to confess her love…" she said.

"…Why did he kick her out?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, while hers twitched.

"Because he was a baby!" she started, obviously not hesitant to rant on about this part. "He completely went overboard all because she interfered a little! She was just trying to help, I mean c'mon! he said that 'He didn't need her help, and that if she was just going to get in his way then she should just leave!' but, that wasn't the night he kicked her out, oh no. Even after he told her to leave, she stayed, wanting to help him because he said he 'wanted to be her friend.' and 'would always be thankful for her help'. and let me tell you something, they were all lies! She made one slip up, and walked out of his hotel bathroom, still visible to living people while Misty was in the room. And of course, Misty got angry and suspicious. Kelly was just going to tell misty that they had to share a room, and that's why there was two bed. And even though Misty was a little jealous, and not entirely thrilled, she still bought it, and had no problem , whatsoever! But after she left, Ash accused her of doing it on purpose!" she said, looking over to me like, with a 'Isn't that unbelievable' look, before she continued. "Now seriously. Why the hell would she do that? She was trying help him! She gave him damn second chance, he should have been grateful!" she finished.

I assumed that was when he kicked her out.

"When did this all happen?" I asked, making her sigh.

"About a year ago…" she said. "and let me tell you something, after that, she changed. sure she was still the same about most things, but she wasn't exactly the same. Not that I could tell you how, because I'm not even sure…but…well…that's the story…' she said lastly.

I nodded. Who knew Ash could be such a cold person? (A/n - I did…I hate that guy, so hah! You're a bad person in this story ash!)

And so we continued to look around the hotel, but to no avail.

"Ugh , where did that girl hide?" Bethany muttered, throwing her hands up in the air.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

-May's Point Of View-

"What was Drew talking about?" I said, suddenly blushing.

"And why, why, why did he have to go and confess like that! You don't just run off, I mean honestly!" I said, huffing. "Ugh…I'm so confused…" I muttered, looking over at the houses.

'Oh…that's a cute house…cute mailbox, cute windows, cute unconscious girl on the sidewalk, cute- wait! Cute unconscious girl on the sidewalk?' I thought, running over to the girl.

I gasped.

This was the same girl from the hotel.

"Oh Crap, Oh Crap, Oh Crap! What do I do?" I said, grabbing her shoulders.

"Hello? Umm…Excuse me, but I need you to wake up!" I pleaded, hoping that her eyes would magically flutter open.

Nothing.

"Ohh…umm…I'll give you some pokeblock?" I asked, thinking about what else I had in my bag.

Still, nothing.

I sighed, and stared at her, having no idea what to do. Then she started muttering something in her unconscious-ness.

"Drew…I'm sorry…make…sure…everything…May…your…happy…ending…win…sorry…" she muttered, making me gasp.

Why was she talking about Drew? And…why did she say my name?

What was going on?

* * *

**May: You made me out to be an airhead in the end...**

**Drew: You are one... **

**May: T.T You suck .**

**Luxxy: Okay review! It only takes a few seconds! Donate a review , no money needed !(:**

**Harley: mwaha**


	13. May Meets Kelly

**Luxxy: *Sniffle* THE STORY IS ALMOST OVER... I JUST HAVE TWO WRITE TWO MORE CHAPTERS ... T.T**

**Bethany: You know your secretly happy...**

**Emily: Yeah you told me that you were getting annoyed by the story. **

**Luxxy: YOU GUYS SHUTTUP... Your supposed to be story helpers~! **

**Coulton: Then she is gonna try to finish an Oldrivalshipping one-shot, and a contestshipping/paulxmay oneshot ... Ahem *Cough* _try_ *Cough***

**Drew: Am i gonna see May again?**

**Luxxy: That would ruin the story . Me telling you that it ! **

**Drew: well I already-**

**Luxxy: SAMMY!**

**Sammy: Oldrivalshippinglvr does not own pokemon or any of the characters~~nya~~!**

* * *

-Drew's Point Of View-

We had been looking for Kelly for about an hour now, and It was becoming troublesome. I sighed, and stopped dead in my tracks, causing Bethany to look stop waling too, and glance at me.

We couldn't keep looking. Well , not like this. We had to have some kind of clue as to where she was. If not, there wasn't any point In looking. She could have gone anywhere! This was a pretty huge city, and she hadnt been here for all i knew. She couldnt have wandered off miles by now!

"Why are you stopping?" she asked, me nervously.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Cant you just read my mind?" I asked, using a somewhat annoyed tone. She shot daggers at me, and huffed.

"Not every angel just reads peoples mind without permission, retard…" She said angrily. I sighed, not bothering to continue and longer with this subject since it was getting us nowhere. although it was kind of nice that she wasn't constantly listening to the thoughts.

"Don't you have some tracking system? Do you have an power that could help us locate her?" I asked, causing her to roll her eyes.

I mean, it wasn't a stupid question. It would be plausible if they had one, seeing as they might have to summon eachother every once in a while.

"She blocked herself out." she stated.

"She _what_?" I asked, giving her a look of confusion.

She shot me a glance, as if to say 'You ask way to many questions for my liking.' , but she explained it to me anyway, after a few seconds.

"You see…I could try to tack her, but she already saw that coming…so she blocked herself out. It's like…when your tracking somebody with their cell phone GPS… but then they turn their phone off. Except, before she ran off, she turned it off immediately, knowing I would feel her depression and come to find her." She said, as I nodded, to show her I understand.

I had my eyes glued on the concrete that we were standing on. "Great… " I muttered sarcastically, as she turned to me. What was i supposed to do now? Kelly was sitting somewhere alone. I wish we had never even started fighting.

My mind wandered off to the words that were exchanged that morning, and stopped myself when i got to something Kelly said. I was going to ask her about it, but she started speaking before I had the chance to.

"Hey…let me ask you something…" she said, giving me a curious glance. "By now you've probably realized that you will never see May again, right? And that you practically ruined her entire love life…" she told me, making me roll my eyes.

_'Of course I have…I was just _trying_ to push the though way back into my mind.' _I thought, twitching my eye only slightly.

_Trying…_

"Um, and?" I asked, kind of irritated by the subject. I wasn't exactly in the mood to talk about ruining the life of the girl I love. I mean, who would? Nobody.

"Oh…that's all…I was just making sure you knew about it…" she said, sweat dropping. Apparently she noticed that it wasn't one of my favorite subjects, and stood there awkwardly.

I scoffed. '_Well isn't she just fun to talk to…'_ I thought, hoping she hadn't read my mind.

Like I said earlier, she intimidated me.

But, she was nicer than before, and she had listened to me when I told her that i only wanted to apologize to Kelly. Maybe she had a kind heart, but just didn't like to show it?

Well anyway, it was my tunr to ask a question.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

-May's Point Of View-

I managed to carry the girl over to a bench, and groaned. "What am I going to do?" I shouted franticly, pacing back and forth in front of the bench that she was laying on.

Wait…wasn't it simple. Call 911 , duuh. They would be able to help her! It was perfect! 10 points for May!

I grabbed my bag, and rummaged through it, picking up stuff and putting it aside if it wasn't what i was looking for.

Brush? No. Not at the moment…

Pokedex? girl wasn't a pokemon…

Makeup? No… It was expensive… Plus i don't think the girl needed a makeover at that second.

"….."

I sat there…staring into my bag, which contained everything but my Pokenav… That's when I let out a shriek of aggravation.

"Craaaaaaaaaap!" I shouted, clenching my fists, and groaning.

"Well…guess I have to use my imaginary cell rock-" I said, pausing to pick up and rock. "-to call them!" I said, sarcastically, putting the rock to my ear.

"Hello. it's me, the girl who left her Pokenav in her room at the pokemon center, and I have an unconscious girl with me, who I found on a sidewalk of an abandoned house! I was wondering if you could come help me…Oh wait! Your not real!" I yelled, throwing the rock.

Then it hit me.

"Wait! I have pokemon!" I said, reaching in my bag.

Skitty? No…too small to carry a girl…

Glaceon? No… this one was to small too…

Maybe Blazican could carry her!

I looked at all my pokeballs, and suddenly groaned. "Wait! I left Blazican with mom for this journey! Ugh! Great, just great! This _so_ my day!" I said, sitting on the bench the girl had been on.

_Had _been on.

"Aaah! Where did she go?" I yelled, looking around, only to see her walking away.

"Hey! Wait! Come back here!" I shouted running after her and grabbing onto her arm so she couldn't go any farther.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

-Kelly's Point of View-

I sighed, looking up at the pitch black sky, of my nightmare.

Except, I don't think it was actually the sky… The sky had stars…the sky had clouds…the sky was my home… The thing I was staring at , wasn't my home , and it didn't have stars _or_ clouds. All I had that was real was a stupid log…

"_Craaaaaaaaaap!" _

I gasped… What the hec? That wasn't my voice!

"_Well…guess I have to use my imaginary cell rock to call them!"_

I began to grow scared, but calmed down once I realized what was going on! Someone had found me, and when I focused hard enough I recognized the girls voice. It was one of my jobs to know things like that, what her voice sounds like and all…

May…

Yes! This was great!

I tried hard, knowing that if I could hear voices around my body, that I could open my eyes, and become conscious again! It took a while, and it also took a lot of effort, but I had done it.

Once my eyes, were opened, well half open anyway, I studied my surrounding. Maybe if I could get away, I could fund Drew!

What I noticed was May, pacing around, anxiously. She had a rock up to her ear, and was talking into it. I would have laughed, but…something held it back.

"Hello. it's me, the girl who left her Pokenav in her room at the pokemon center, and I have an unconscious girl with me, who I found on a sidewalk of an abandoned house! I was wondering if you could come help me…Oh wait! Your not real!" she yelled, madly, turning towards me again.

I faked being unconscious again, so she wouldn't see I was awake, but had my eyes just barely closed enough to I could see what she was doing, which seemed to be reach for her bag.

"Wait, I have pokemon!" she said happily, reaching in and taking out pokeballs. The thing was though, she would take one out and then put it right back in, and I couldn't figure out why. I usually would read her mind at this point, but that would put me on the 'radar' as I put it.

I didn't need Bethany to come lecture me about trying to find Drew… No, that would most definitely not be the smartest of my ideas. Instead, while May turned back around, I quickly sat up, looked around, and scurried off.

A few seconds later, I heard her yell again.

"Wait! I left Blazican with mom for this journey! Ugh! Great, just great! This _so_ my day!" she shouted, causing me to raise an eyebrow. Blazican?

I quickly snapped out of it, and made my run for it before she spotted me.

Too late.

"Aaah! Where did she go?" I heard, cursing at myself for not being ninja-like. I then just walked away, hoping she wouldn't follow me, even though I had a hunch she would anyway.

"Hey! Wait! Come back here!" I heard from behind me, along with the sound of her footsteps, as she ran over to be and grabbed my arm.

"Wh-where do you think your going?" she asked, frantically, as I tried to release my arm from her grasp, but she seemed a little stronger than I would have given her credit for. Like seriously, wow.

"Umm…to the bathroom?" I said, quite hesitantly, which made it obvious I was lying. I never was very good at that.

She didn't believe me. Saw that one coming.

"How do you know Drew?"

Now that I didn't quite expect.

"Erm, who?" I said, scratching the back of my head and giving her a 'eh?' look. But, imagine it as a very bad one, once again, I wasn't the best liar…or the best actress. But I did want to know how _she_ knew that I was an acquaintance of Drew.

"You know who! You were saying his name when you were all unconscious-affied!" she stated, making up her own little word in the end, which inwardly made me giggle. I had to try that sometime… Anyway back to the point.

"Oh…I was?" I said, laughing nervously. '_Crap…Guess that means there isn't really a way out of this one, huh? Hmm… how to I get rid of her…urgh…'_ I thought, looking up to her and continuing the conversation so that I had time to think of an escape plan.

'_Wait…I don't need to get rid of her! She can help me!' _I thought, suddenly grateful at her confronting me…well…after I tried running away from her and everything.

"Yeah you said mine too!" she said, anxiously.

I smiled at her. "Oh yeah! That's right! I do know Drew, now can you help me find him?" I said, as she gave me a confused look.

Then she smirked.

"Oh…isn't that ironic…you suddenly remember you know him…and now you want me to help you, huh?" she said, rubbing her chin, as if she was plotting something.

"Erm. Yes?" I said, hoping it was the right answer.

"Okay then, how do you know Drew? And what's your name?" she asked, sitting on the ground and patting it, signaling me to sit down with her.

I hesitated, I didn't exactly have time to chat. And I really didn't know if I should spill everything to her.

Then again, Drew already broke the rules right? What harm could be caused by this?

"Okay um…I'm Kelly…and…I'm an angel…helping Drew…and…err… its not going well…" I said, as she suddenly but slowly gaped at me.

"W…what?"

* * *

**Luxxy: And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal! he pop bottles and he got the right kinda bill! ~~ Please review~~ and i'll stop rapping ;)**

**Coulton: Please...review -.-**

**Drew: I'm begging you.**

**May: i dunno , I kinda like it... :D**

**Luxxy: he cold, he dope, he might sell coke! he always in the air but he never fly coach!~~ Seriosuly, Review, i like reviews, and their totally free to give! SO FRICKEN DONATE ONE ALReADY~~NYAA!**

**Sammy: *Smack* Stop jocking my style.**

**Luxxy: Gomen ne...**


	14. Reunited

**Luxxy: URGH! New schoold schedules came a few days ago! High school is starting . BUT ALAS... Guess what is soo epically amazing!**

**Sammy: I know~nya!**

**Luxxy: Me,Emmy,Sammy, and Bethany all have PE together! Squeee! And Becca and I have a class together in the second semester in geometry. (idk if I spelled that right) I am sooo happy! If only Gabby went to me same high school T.T\**

**May: High School?**

**Drew: You know the thing where real people who arent fortunate enough to go start a pokemon at age 10 go. Well, after elementary and Middle. **

**Luxxy: YEP!... and I thought I would be alone because everyone I know had 2nd lunch but Sammy has Third Lunch w/ me ^.^ We have no idea about Coulton though... .**

**Bethany: Anyway...to get on with the story because nobody really cares about this...sammy do that thing.**

**Sammy: Oldrivalshippinglvr does not own pokemon or any of the characters!**

* * *

Recap:

"Okay then, how do you know Drew? And what's your name?" she asked, sitting on the ground and patting it, signaling me to sit down with her.

I hesitated, I didn't exactly have time to chat. And I really didn't know if I should spill everything to her.

Then again, Drew already broke the rules right? What harm could be caused by this?

"Okay um…I'm Kelly…and…I'm an angel…helping Drew…and…err… its not going well…" I said, as she suddenly but slowly gaped at me.

"W…what?"

* * *

-Kelly's Point Of View-

I took another deep breath, and began to explain everything to May, since she was going to live a life full of heartbreak, she might as well know what was going on, right?

There also was the fact that after this, I was certain that Arceus would come down, and tamper with her memories so she does not remember this conversation we were about to have, a conversation that I never thought I was ever going to have. Never.

"You're an _angel?" _she asked incredulously, gaping at me with her eyes wide.

I nodded, and sighed, opening my mouth to say something, but before I could began to take control of the 'talk' that we were having.

"There's no way! And what do you mean by 'your helping Drew'? Why would he need an angels help? What kind of trick are you trying to pull, exactly?" she asked, her eyebrows twitching as she glared at me. Well, I wouldn't call it a glare, it was more of an look of accusation and confusion, while her eyes were squinted at me. Yes, that sounds like a glare, but something about it was more curious than angry.

I sighed again. "Well-"

Once again, she cut me off.

"Wait did you say your name was 'Kelly'? That's the name of the person Drew was looking for yesterday morning!" she shouted, pointing at me, her eyes screaming 'astonishment'.

'_Wait, what is she talking about? Oh, never mind, need to focus!'_ I thought, shaking my head side to side very swiftly, hoping my mind would stay on track. "Yes that's my-"

She gasped, and threw her hand over her mouth, only to remove it seconds later. Meanwhile I was getting very annoyed at the fact that I wasn't allowed to finish any of my dang sentences.

"_Wait!_ If your name is Kelly… that means you…" she completely stopped talking and stared at me.

I was going to say something, but was to afraid I wouldn't be able to say it, with her cutting me off every time my mouth freaking opened itself to talk.

She continued to stare me, and tilted her head to the side. "I'm trying to get this all through my head, and decide whether or not your telling the truth…" she said, tapping her chin, and looking around as if the scenery around us would give her hints as to what to ask next.

"Well…I could-"

"I got it!" she shouted, grinning wildly, making me look up at the sky, completely and utterly annoyed. "How did you die then, miss angel that is called Kelly? If you're the Kelly that Drew was telling me about, then you should be able to answer this next question easily and get it right!" she said, smirking evilly, so confident that her idea was one-hundred percent perfect.

I smirked back. "Who said I was the same Kelly as the one Drew was talking about, hm?" I asked her, making her slouch put a perfect little pout across that face of hers.

"Oh…your not?" she asked, obviously put out that her plan wasn't going as swiftly as she had imagined it would.

I laughed. "No…I am." I told her, making her roll her eyes, and put her hands to her hips.

"Well then, answer my question…how did you die?" she asked, skeptically glancing me. I laughed and put my hands to my hips, just as she had done. It was if I was mocking her because I knew I was right, and she had no reason to be suspicious.

Well, I probably would have been suspicious too if I was still alive and somebody told me that they were an angel, a dead person, walking on this very planet.

"I died in car crash. There, are you convinced yet?" I asked her, as her eyebrows furrowed, still wondering if this was enough proof or not.

"Why would Drew need your help?" she questioned, making me look to the ground, and prepare myself for what I was about to say. I mean, If she found this out, that's the third rule broken. Was this really okay? Would it be right to just disappear right now and say nothing more?

"Of course not you idiot!" came a shouting right next to me, and as I looked up to see who it was I gasped.

"Emily!" I shouted, getting to my feel, and completely forgetting about May, the girl who in fact, was probably a person who I shouldn't have been forgetting about at that moment in time.

Emily was looking at me, sighing. "You cant just walk away, Kelly! You've already started explaining everything to her! And didn't you have a thought that maybe, just maybe, this girl could help you?" she yelled at me, making me curious to why she cared to much.

I was silent, and looked down at May, who let me say, was very lost. Huffing in defeat, I looked back at Emily and spoke. "Your right…" I said, puffing my cheeks out and turning back to May.

"Who are you…talking to?" she asked me, as I shook my head back in forth and pointed at her. "That is not important right now! What's important is that we find Drew as fast as possible, before we get a little visit from my…" I smirked. "_'boss.'…"_ I concluded, looking back to where Emily was standing, only to see she wasn't there. Her presence was nowhere to be found.

Smiling, I looked up at the sky. "Thanks…Emily." I whispered, looking back at May once more.

"Do you have any idea where Drew might be right now?" I asked her, as she giggled nervously, and looked down at the ground.

"Well…actually…" she said, putting her finger to her head, and thinking deeply, or atleast that is what is looked like she was doing from my perspective. "…No." she said, making me groan.

"Well…I guess we should start at his hotel…" I told her, walking away, only because I knew she would follow.

"Hey, wait!" she said, grabbing my arm and turning me around. "You haven't told me why Drew needs your help!" she said, as I pulled my arm out of her grasp and walked away, signaling for her to follow.

"You'll find out soon enough…" I said, looking up at the sky once more, and wondering what Arceus was doing up there, and how much time I had left. I sighed, knowing that the only way I could track him easily was putting my radar back on, and having the possibly of Bethany finding me, but oh well.

I opened my thouts, and was surprised with what I discovered.

Drew was on the east side of town, and so was one other person that I was not expecting to be so close to him.

Bethany.

I frowned, wondering why she was with Drew, and what she was doing to him? What if she was torturing him?

I didn't want to find out, so I looked over at may, and grabbed her hand. "Okay, listen, you want proof that I'm an angel? Here it is!" I said, closing my eyes, and transporting us to the east side of town.

May gaped, completely speechless, as I looked at the building we landed in front of. In front of me, was a little book-store entitled 'Nidoking's Novels'.

X)(X)(X)

-Drew's Point of View-

We had six hours. Time was running out quickly, and we had no clue where she was. Right now, we were at a small little book-store on the east side of the town, looking around.

Bethany told me that Kelly liked reading manga and stuff, so why not look at a place where they sell it? It wasn't going all that well however, because we had looked at every isle and area of the entire book store, and she was definitely not there.

We decided to leave, when suddenly Bethany turned to me, her eyes wide. "She's close!" she shouted, dragging me to the entrance, where we saw two figures standing outside.

The first person was Kelly, who was smiling proudly, and at the same time nervous. I wondered what she was doing here, but my mind was quickly thrown off, when I saw the girl who was standing next to her, looking at the bookstore.

May.

'_What is she doing here?' _I thought, as Bethany grabbed my wrist and pulled me to where they were standing. When we opened the doors, all eyes met one another, and Bethany was the first to speak.

"Kelly! You're a dead angel!" she said, running up and hugging her. Kelly hugged her back, and looked away.

"I know… I know…" she muttered, "And I'm really sorry." she said, looking over at me. She escaped Bethany's hug, and walked towards me, and as she walked it was obvious she was thinking about what she was going to say to me.

And you know what, I was doing the exact same thing. I mean, what was I supposed to say to her, and as if we were both thinking the exact same thing, at the exact same time, we both took a deep breath, and spoke simultaneously.

"I'm sorry."

(X)(X)(X)

-Normal Point Of View-

Watching over the four little teenagers, was one angry pokemon There stood Arceus, who was sitting up in the cloud sanctuary, and waiting.

Waiting for the time to come when he could get this all over with, and deal with all the rules that had been broken that day by not only the boy, but by the one little angel, who knew exactly what was coming.

Even if she didn't say anything, even if she put a smile on her face. The girl was plotting, she was going against everything she stood for, trying to find the answer. And the answer in her head, was not a happy one. Not a happy ending at all.

* * *

**Macy: KELLYKINZ I MISS YOU! COME BACK TO OUR HOUSE!**

**Emmy: Macy Dont invite my friends over without my permission!**

**Macy: So you dont want her to come back?**

**Emmy: ... Thats not it. But..urgh :P**

**Luxxy: ^.^ I have been away from the house for about 5 days straight xD 2 days with Bethnay and about 3 with Emmy and Macy(:**

**Sammy: Review Nya~~! AND I WANNA SEE EVERYONE!**

**Macy: Sammykinz! I MISS YOU TOOO!**

**Luxxy: Anyywaaaay...Review.**

**Coulton: Hello Luxxy.**

**Luxxy: Meep.**


End file.
